As Friends
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: With all of the time John and Maria have been spending together for their new story line, Maria's feelings for John have grown through all of this, she watches as John's relationship with his girlfriend Torrie crumbles into pieces. JohnMaria
1. It's not your fault

**_(A/N: HEY GUYS! I have a new fic for the John/Maria fans! I hope you enjoy it.! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!)_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anybody affiliated in the WWE or titan sports... DONT SUE ME!_

* * *

The time was 5:30pm. Maria sat in a back hallway only used by staff in the Sunrise Mall in Long Island waiting for six o'clock to arrive. She was past the point of tired, however what kept her going was the thought that her secret crush, the man she longed for day and night, would be arriving to also take part in the autograph signing. For her this was exciting, having the opportunity to spend two whole hours with her hearts only desire. Yes she and him for a whole two hours to themselves plus about two thousand other people wanting autographs. Maria grinned widely at the thought of how many times she and John would get to hug for pictures. 

"What are you so happy about?" Maria turned startled by John's voice.

"Where'd you come from?" Maria asked not meaning to sound so rude.

"My mom." John told Maria as she giggled.

"So what has you in la la land?" John inquired as Maria stood up.

"Nothing really just happy." Maria said with a shrug.

"That's understandable. Considering you get to spend two whole hours with me." John said pretending to be cocky as Maria chuckled. 'If you only knew' Maria thought to herself.

"Vince has booked us for signings a lot together lately, I guess he wants to see if the fans like us as a couple." John stated Maria nodded in agreement.

"I feel bad for you John, you must really exhausted with having to go two of these tomorrow." Maria exclaimed feeling sorry for John.

"Yeah, plus Tor has been so mad at me lately, with not getting to see me a lot and all." John said with a sigh as he and Maria walked around the back halls.

"Oh, sorry about that." Maria said feeling bad for John's relationship even though on the inside she was jumping for joy. No she never hit on John, but the thought had crossed her mind on more than one occasion.

"It's not your fault… She actually started complaining and said that. Well… never mind." John said not wanting to hurt Maria's feelings.

"She said what?" Maria asked dying to know.

"Well, she said that it's fucked up that I see you everyday and her once a week for Raw. Then she started crying." John said feeling bad for his girlfriend, and then he worried if he had hurt Maria's feelings.

"I'm sorry John, I really am. I think I'll ask Vince to give this story line he wants to start up between me and you a break." Maria offered John, even though the mere though broke her heart.

"NO! Don't do that Maria, Vince would be furious, plus you're not a bad girl to see everyday. I like you." John said not meaning he liked her 'like that' he just met as a friend. Maria just blushed and looked away, she was happy even though John meant he liked her only as a friend.

"Thanks John." Maria said with a smile.

"Your welcome… So what are you doing after this? We're the only ones around here so why don't we go get some food or something? Because this thing only ends at eight, and I'm not going to be doing anything except sitting in the hotel for the rest of the night." John offered Maria. Maria's heart began to race, she knew this was no date at all; John was so loyal it was almost sickening, but for it Maria loved him. He would never cheat on Torrie, all he wanted to do was go out with Maria; as friends, and that's all they'd ever be was friends.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. You're worth it

**(A/N: Hey everybody, I didn't keep you waiting for too long with this update, it's pretty long so enjoy it! Review adn tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see next!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE and titan sports, i only own the characters you do not recognize.**

* * *

"Sure that sounds good… But where would we go?" Maria asked as she and John continued to walk around aimlessly.

"I don't know, maybe we should just drive around and look for a place. Dinner's on me though" John told Maria with a shrug.

"Guys, the signing will start in ten minutes, follow me please?" A heavyset man with a ponytail told the pair. John and Maria nodded as they followed behind the man.

_(One hour and forty-five minutes later)_

Maria and John were still sitting behind a table signing autographs, posters, t-shirts, CD cases, etc, and posing for pictures with the countless fans. "So are you two really together?" A pretty girl, who looked to be seventeen years old asked hopefully.

"Why wouldn't we be?" John replied to the girl not wanting to give her a direct answer. 'Vince said make it believable right?' John pondered to himself.

The girl looked at John suspiciously not believing him. She then grinned "So you wouldn't mind taking a picture with her would you?" The girl challenged. John smirked.

"Not at all." John said with a shrug, he thought the girl's suspiciousness of he and Maria was amusing.

"Aannd giving her a kiss too." The girl said raising the stakes. John nodded and gave the girl a wink. 'Here goes nothing…' John thought to himself, little did he know something so small would escalate into something so huge.

John reached over and put his arm around Maria's waist and pulled her along with her chair to his side. Maria looked over at John confused. She then looked ahead and saw the girl holding a camera. Maria then smiled for the picture when John grabbed her chin and directed her face towards his and planted a sweet kiss on her lips as the camera flashed. However, John held the kiss, and continued to hold the kiss, for some reason the two just couldn't break away. Finally after what seemed like hours but in reality was only seven seconds the kiss ended.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wow, where did that come from? IT WAS ON CAMERA! TORRIE WILL SEE THAT SOMEWHERE! OH NO OH NO OH NO! Well, at least I closed my eyes… damn that was a nice ass kiss. Maybe, just maybe he likes me.' Maria's thoughts continued to go on as she and John stared into one another's eyes. By now there were a million pictures flashing of the sincere and intimate look that John and Maria were sharing and the extremely close proximity they were in. Slowly John smiled at Maria as Maria blushed. Before she screamed in happiness, Maria scooted her chair back over _(which wasn't very far)_ to her side of the table.

"Now do you believe me?" John asked trying his best to stay calm and not blush.

"Hell yeah." The girl said and walked away. The next fan that was an eight-year-old boy walked up to John with his father. As John continued to sign autographs he became more and more nervous _'Why did I do that? Why? I've never been one to back down from a challenge but that was so wrong, what I did was wrong…. But it felt so right… No no no no, all kisses feel right... right?… No kisses to pretty girls feel right… I'm not supposed to be kissing anyone though, anyone except Torrie…. She's going to see those pictures, I know it.. I know she will, and I'll have some serious explaining to do. I wonder how Maria feels about that kiss. But it was for show… just for show, I mean Vince wants everyone to think we're together, so I was just doing my job right? No, that kiss was uncalled for, how is one fans skepticism going to let the entire world know me and Maria aren't really together, Maria, I wonder if she is mad. I hope Maria isn't mad, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Ria, Ria, Maria, Maria, Maria. Maria Cena WHOAH WHERE'D THAT COME FROM? This is all in my head, it's because I'm thinking about her so much and it's making me think I have a thing for her, but I don't, it's just my brain working in over time.'_ John contemplated and then reasoned with himself. In ten minutes the signing was over, yet there were still many more fans that still hadn't gotten a chance to get an autograph signed. Both John and Maria were extremely appreciative of their fans and stayed continuing to sign autographs until the fans were gone which ended up being at nine o'clock.

John and Maria walked side by side out of the mall.

"So you still want to get something to eat right?" John asked Maria nervously wondering how she felt after the kiss they shared. Maria nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Did you want to drive separately, or did you want to take my car and then we can come back and get yours?" John asked Maria.

"Uhh, we can take your car." Maria replied, happy to spend as much time with John as possible. With the exception of the music, the car ride was silent.

"John?" Maria asked unsteadily.

John sucked in a deep breath _'here it comes'_ he thought to himself. "Yeah?" John answered.

"Wh-… Why did you kiss me?" Maria asked nervously.

"I don't know…" John answered Maria honestly, just because a fan wanted him to kiss her doesn't mean he had to, nor was there an explanation as to why he held the kiss for so long.

"Oh" Maria answered disappointedly_. 'Well what did I expect, him to turn around and say 'because I love you baby' no I didn't expect that, what I expected was for him to say ' because I've been wanting to kiss you since the day I laid eyes on you' no not that either… this is just pitiful.' _Maria thought to herself as John was trying to find something to say.

"Maria… the fan that was standing there, had wanted to know if we were really together, and I don't know if you remember or not, but Vince said make all of this believable. So the fan asked me if I'd mind taking a picture with you, and kissing you too, so I did." John explained after he remembered that Maria had no clue about a fan asking him to do that.

Maria's heart broke. She didn't know whether to feel dumb, angry, grateful for that one kiss, or irate. "But… why did you hold it for so long?" Maria asked wanting to know why John was playing with her feelings as though he were a cat and her feelings were a ball of yarn. But then again John hadn't the slightest clue how Maria truly felt about him.

"I don't know, I'm sorry though." John told Maria figuring she was angry with him now. Maria felt bad because of the somber look on John's face and she tried to put on a smile.

"It's okay, anything to please the fans." Maria said with a chuckle as John smiled.

Finally the two found a small Chic Italian Restaurant to eat at. After they were seated in a booth Maria began looking over her menu.

"John?" Maria said wearily.

"Yeah?" John looked up into Maria's piercing green eyes.

"The prices aren't on the menu…." Maria told John.

"Yeah so what?" John questioned with a shrug.

"The only time prices are not on the menu in a restaurant is when the place is super expensive." Maria whispered to John.

"Yeah who cares, I told you dinner is on me, it's fine." John assured Maria with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked John.

"I'm super positive." John replied with a chuckle.

"Okay then… Yah know John you could've took me to a burger king and it wouldn't have mattered, food is food It's all the same." Maria told John.

'And I've been dying to hear those words come out of Torrie's mouth for I don't know how long. Maria is so much more simplistic than Tor. She's so sweet and carefree and—'

"JOHN!" Maria said with a chuckle as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh huh" John said zoning back into reality.

"Where'd you go?" Maria giggled.

"I don't know, but I'm back." He told her with a smile. "Do you know what you want?" John asked Maria.

"Yeah I want a chicken Caesar salad, hold the croutons. And water." Maria told John.

"That's is? Are you sure? If you're worried about how much it's going to cost then don't." John warned Maria with a knowing smile.

"Nahh I'm hungry but not starving. I'm good." Maria assured John, as John nodded understandingly. After the waiter came and took their orders John and Maria were sitting at the table quietly.

"We have to get up sooo early tomorrow morning for that plane." John said as he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, I hate flying, even though we do it all the time I hate it." Maria said with a shiver.

"It'll be alright just entertain yourself. I'll keep you busy, we could play cards or something." John told Maria with a nonchalantly. _'He is sooo sweet!'_ Maria thought to herself with a smile.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." Maria said gratefully.

"What are friends for?" John told Maria.

Once their food came John began putting a load of salt on his food. "John Cena you cut that out right now!" Maria exclaimed grabbing the salt from him.

"What?" John asked with a chuckle.

"That's too much salt, your going to die really soon if you keep eating like that!" Maria told him putting the salt next to her plate.

"If I was gone would you miss me?" John asked with a grin and it faded as he and Maria once again began to stare into each other's eyes, accidentally getting wrapped up in the moment once again.

"O—Of course I would…." Maria murmured barely audible to John, yet he still made out what she said clearly. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as Maria became nervous. "I-I mean who else would I spend every waking moment with." Maria slipped out. Yes it was true, basically for the past few days she had been spending every waking moment with John; going from photo shoot, to WWE interviews, to autograph signings, etc. "That didn't come out right what I meant was-" Maria began to stammer trying to correct herself as she and John continued to stare at each other.

"I understand what you meant." John said with a nod and a small smile _'her eyes are so luring.'_ John thought to himself. Maria smiled and looked down and began eating her food as John continued to stare at her. After a few moments of silence John began cutting his steak. After he ate one bite he savored the taste in his mouth. "Ria try this." John said using her nickname for the first time.

'_Ria he called me Ria!' _She said mentally jumping up and down. Maria smiled, she now had the opportunity to eat off the same fork that John Cena had, and even more importantly have him feed her!… John waited for Maria to stop starring at him with a grin. She leaned forward; it was as though it was perfectly sequenced. John held the fork with the piece of steak on it to Maria's lips she opened her mouth and John inserted the fork. Maria closed her eyes trying to make the moment memorable and slipped the steak off of the fork with her tongue. For some reason this was taking longer than it should have but John loved it; he had no objection what so ever.

"Hummm yummy that's good!" Maria exclaimed as she chewed the steak. John just starred at Maria in bliss. Her lips had been on his fork, and oh how soft those lips were, he should know, he had been kissing her and enjoying it not but a few hours ago.

"Yeah it is." John said once again getting caught up in Maria's eyes.

"My chicken is good to… You want some?" Maria offered feeling bold. She had relished in the moment of eating from the same utensil, as John and she wanted to share the moment once more.

"Yeah sure." John said. Maria took the chicken onto her fork along with some salad and held it out to John. Deciding to be funny she held it to John's mouth as he leaned forward she pulled the utensil away and giggled. "Oh you think your funny huh?" John asked Maria in a playful tone loving her antics. To him Maria was just like him in terms of being playful and carefree, Torrie wouldn't dare play with her food especially with him.

"Yeah." Maria nodded John still laughing as she held the fork near him but not near his mouth.

"Gimmie that." John said and lightly grabbed Maria's wrist and gently but swiftly pulled it towards his mouth and ate the food from it. They lingered there, in that moment, not wanting it to end so soon. As always John was caught up in Maria's eyes, and Maria felt like she was electrically charged from John's touch, which he still hadn't removed from Maria's wrist. After John finished chewing Maria smiled, still having her wrist held by John. John looked at Maria's hand and the way it hung loosely with the fork in her fingers from having his hand gently around her wrist.

"How was it?" Maria asked John with a smile.

"It was perfect." John said not talking about Maria's food at all.

"That's good." Maria said. Suddenly she felt wrong, wrong for having numerous moments like these with John, when John was not really John at all, John was John/Torrie… Not just John, no not at all just John/Torrie. Maria lightly pulled away from John's grasp and looked down at her food and continued to eat as John sighed heavily. After they had finished eating their plates were taken away.

"Did you want desert Ria?" John asked once again using her nickname as butterflies filled her.

"Umm I don't know." Maria said knowing their bill from dinner was stacking up, she felt like they were being charged fifty dollars just for every second they sat in there.

"I take that as a yes, you just don't want me to pay anymore money for dinner do you?" John said and then asked as the waiter brought over desert menus.

"Well I just don't think I'm worth you spending all of this money on me…" Maria admitted to John uncomfortably as John handed the desert menu to her.

"It's fine I'm serious." John assured Maria.

"Are you sure?" Maria inquired.

"Absolutely!" John told Maria in a playful tone as she giggled. 'I love that, I love hearing her laugh like that' John thought to himself.

"And trust me Ria, you're worth it." John told her as Maria turned a crimson color and buried her face behind her menu.

"See anything you like?" John asked Maria a few moments later. Maria shook her head no. "Are you lying?" John asked Maria with a chuckle. Maria shook her head furiously with a smile. _'I know she wants desert, she loves ice cream, she's always eating it in catering.'_ John thought to himself. Once the waiter came John ordered a triple fudge sundae with peanut butter cups and chocolate sprinkles as Maria's eyes widened

'_Ohhh he ordered my favorite.'_ Maria thought to herself in a whiny tone. John and Maria felt a flash and quickly looked over and saw nothing suspicious.

"Well I guess Vince is getting what he wants with all the scheduling he has put us on together." Maria said to John as John nodded seriously.

"Yeah he gets a kiss, people watching us eat. It's starting to get annoying." John replied to Maria who agreed with a frown. "But a pretty girl like you shouldn't worry, you look good at all times so it's nothing to fret over." John told Maria who blushed and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, but if you saw me when I wake up in the morning you wouldn't be saying that." Maria told John as she chuckled.

"Yes I would, you're just a naturally beautiful girl, so no matter what you always look gorgeous." John informed Maria who blushed even further and turned crimson_. 'Man I gotta stop doing that, I gotta stop complimenting her like that. It's just too much''_ John scolded himself. The waiter came back with John's sundae and sat it down in front of him. John watched Maria's eyes stare on longingly. He wanted to teach her a lesson for not just letting him buy her dessert. John took a big scoop from the sundae. "Damn this is good, wow." John stressed as Maria frowned looking at the sundae.

'_Is he teasing me?'_ Maria thought to herself. _'He's trying to teach me a lesson for not letting him buy me dessert, I'll teach him.'_ Maria told herself determinedly.

"You want some Ria?" John asked using her nickname once again making Maria smile. Maria nodded her head furiously. John scooped some ice cream from the sundae and held the spoon towards Maria. Maria put her hand around John's, which surprised him because when he fed her earlier she let him put the food in her mouth. Maria tried to look as sexual as possible when she took the ice cream off of the spoon. Once she took most of the ice cream off she slipped her tongue out slowly and licked the spoon further. John's eyes widened at the sight. Maria then turned she and John's hands over and licked the bottom of the spoon with a moan. During this whole time Maria had her eyes closed.

"Hummm, wow John you were right that is tasty." Maria said in a seductive voice as her captivating eyes fluttered open. Maria smiled when she saw John's jaw hung slightly opened. _'Mission accomplished'_ Maria thought to herself proudly, _'that'll teach him to play games with me.'_ Maria thought to herself.

"You want some more?" John asked hopefully after he was done saving the memory of Maria having tongue sex with a spoon in his head. John could feel the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans now.

"No thank you, one scoop was enough, I'm full." Maria said in a cute voice. John sighed with a frown. He finished eating the sundae and looked at Maria who was starring off into space.

"You ready?" John asked Maria. Maria looked up at John and giggled. "What?" John asked self-consciously.

"You have something right here." Maria said pointing at john's face, who began wiping around his mouth with his hand.

"Here let me get it." Maria said taking her hand and bringing it towards John's face. She took her pointer finger and wiped the ice cream off the side of John's mouth. Without even meaning to, Maria licked the ice cream off of her finger, afterwards John stared at her with desire. "And yes I'm ready." Maria said with a chuckle. She then noticed that once again John was just staring at her intently.

"You're so pretty." John mumbled almost in a dream-like state. In that moment, John felt as though he was seeing Maria for the first time. Sure he knew she was a gorgeous girl before, but now in this moment there was something else about her that made her prettier than what he had noticed before; John just couldn't put his finger on it. Maria heard what he had said and blushed. John began to forget he had a girlfriend and forgot Maria was only supposed to be _'his friend'_. He saw her blush and it bothered him. "Don't be embarrassed Ria… You really are pretty…" John continued to stare at Maria who felt like she was about to leap with joy. As quickly as John's epiphany came, he slipped back into how he was _'supposed'_ to feel because he had a girlfriend. John made eye contact with the waiter who nodded and got the check.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. AN & MEMO

**_A/N:_** HEY EVERYONE! I'm back. I've been away from the internet for an extremely long time (it's been broken..it sucked!). However I still watched wrestling religiously while I was gone. I'm writing this memo to find out if anyone is still interested in my stories. If you are, you can just let me know and I will continue writing. I hope everyone interested answers to this memo. Thanks so much

xoxo


	4. Why Stay?

(**_A/N:_** Okay... Here's what you guys have been waiting for :-)... This chapter may seem a little boring, but trust me things will heat up real quick, in more ways than one! So just have a litte faith in me (lol, what I just said is halarious, have a little faith in me... and i'll tell you guys why later, or rather you will see why later...) and thanx for everyone who sent me emails giving their support, and you to LuLuCena7, i appreciate it guys! Okay so here's the chappie, plz enjoy and most of all R&R!)

The car ride was silent as John drove back to the mall where Maria's car resided. John pulled up along side Maria's car.

"Thanks for dinner John, I had fun." Maria thanked John in a sweet voice.

"You're more than welcome." John replied as Maria got out of the car. After softly shutting the door to John's car, Maria got into her rental car and pulled off. John was not quite ready to go back to the hotel so he just drove around aimlessly. He pulled up to the docks. 'Guess this is the edge of Long Island.' John figured to himself as he skipped tiny rocks into the water. Because the dock was up a lot higher than the water, skipping rocks was not fairing too well. John plopped down on the wooden dock and let his feet hang over the edge. John smirked to himself when he looked over to a flower that had managed to sprout up through a crevice in the old cracked concrete on the other side of the dock. John reached over and lightly pulled the flower out of the ground. The root was attached to the bottom along with the bulbs. John slowly picked the bulbs off the bottom of the flower one by one, throwing each bulb into the water, but not before watching them sink into the water one by one. 'I wonder if flowers grow on the ocean floor.' John thought to himself. 'No they need the sunlight' John pondered answering his own question. He looked up at the full moon that was so bright it lit up the entire pier. He looked at the stars searching for the North Star. "You need sunlight….I guess the moon isn't good enough for you is it?" John asked the flower who was limp in his hand. John looked at the petals and grinned "She loves me… She loves me not… She loves me… She loves me not…" John said as he picked off the petals and let them too sink into the water. "Well I guess she doesn't love me." John said with a shrug, he watched the petals float gracefully across the top of the still water as the moon bright light shined on them making them almost fluorescent. John sighed and threw the stem, which by now was the only part of the flower left, into the water. He got up and dusted off his jeans and walked back to his car and pulled out of the parking lot of the pier and drove off.

(Meanwhile)

By now, Maria had showered and put on her pajamas. However she was still wondering where John had driven off to, one minute he was driving behind her and the next he was gone. She picked up her cell phone and began to dial the number of one of her very good friends Ashley Massaro.

"Hey Ria, what's up?" Ashley answered already knowing it was her friend on the other line.

"John kissed me." Maria blurted out unable to wait any longer to reveal the best moment of her life.

"WHAT?! Spill it!" Ashley asked dying to know the details.

"Well, I was sitting next to him and signing some autographs, and out of no where he pulled my chair next to his and he just kissed me, but the kissed was perfect, long, sweet, sensual, and he held it for a long time. I thought I was in heaven." Maria told her friend dreamily, as Ashley listened intently and patiently waited for the rest of the story.

"Oh I forgot, before the signing started he asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him, and of course I said yes, so then later on after the singing in the car ride to the restaurant, I asked him why he kissed me, and he said 'I don't know', and I was disappointed, but then he told me that he kissed me because a fan wanted to know if we were really together and he wanted to make the fact that we were a couple believable because Vince wants us to. And then, I asked him why he held it for so long, and he said he didn't know but he was sorry." Maria explained, putting

A damper on her own mood.

"Awww, Ria, he has a girlfriend, you can't expect something out of him that is unacceptable...HELLO CHEATING! Torrie's going to find out about that, You were at a signing! Do you know how many pictures are going to be taken of that?!" Ashley scolded her friend who sighed heavily.

"I know, I know, but can't a girl dream?" Maria pleaded with her friend to not be upset with her.

"I guess so, I just don't want anyone getting their feelings hurt, you, John, or Torrie for that matter… I would pick you over Torrie any day, but nobody deserves to be cheated on. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to be happy at Torrie's expense, so unless you find some miraculous way to break up John and Torrie don't get your hopes up, and don't expect me to be happy for you if you and John get together and he cheats on Torrie with you." Ashley told her friend honestly.

"I don't want John to cheat on Torrie with me, I want him to break up with Torrie _for_ me. But I'm not going to try to break them up, that'd be awful." Maria told her friend sincerely.

"Well, enough of this sad stuff, tell me the juicy stuff what happened during dinner?" Ashley asked her friend excitedly.

"It was so sweet, the place was super expensive! And John wanted and _did_ pay for everything, and I ate from off of his fork, and he ate from off of mine! And he shared his ice cream with me, he told me I was pretty, and oh it was just wonderful." Maria told Ashley blissfully.

"That's great Ria, I'm happy for you, as long as you don't make John cheat on Torrie, because Torrie will go crazy and try to kill you, and I will have to kill her if she hurts you." Ashley said jokingly as Maria chuckled.

"Well, it's a little after twelve, and I have to catch a plane at seven so I'll talk to you later Ash…Goodnight!" Maria said.

"Bye Ria!" Ashley said and hung up the phone.

(The Next morning)

Maria awoke to the alarm on her cell phone going off. She clicked the snooze button and rolled over. The time was 4'clock. After groaning and stretching, Maria climbed out of the huge plush bed. With her eyes-only half-open, she made her way into the bathroom of the hotel room. After taking a shower and washing her hair, Maria climbed out of the shower and brushed her teeth, followed by washing her face. She wrapped a towel around herself; and walked into the bedroom. She rummaged through one of her suitcases until she pulled out her ceramic ion blow dryer, along with her matching ceramic ion straighter, and small-barreled curling iron. 'The things I do to impress John Cena', Maria thought to herself with a sigh as she walked back into the bathroom. She could have very easily woken up at five fifteen, showered blown out her hair straight and went to the airport for the autograph signing, but no, she wanted to be the epitome of perfection. Maria plugged in all of her electric appliances. She turned on her straightener and her curling iron and let them heat up while she put on lotion. After putting on the lotion, Maria began blow- drying her hair. After blow drying and straightening her hair Maria began putting her hair into fairly small spiral curls with her curling iron. Once she finished her hair, Maria began doing her make-up. After applying her make up, Maria took all of her things out of the bathroom and dumped them into her suitcase. Maria opened up another suitcase and pulled out a white tank top with a pastel orangey shrug with white washed jeans. After getting dressed, Maria looked in another suitcase for her orange flip-flops to match her out fit. She looked in the mirror and frowned; Maria scurried over to one of her tiny bags and opened it up. After a few moments, she finally pulled out a tiny orange hair clip. She pulled the sides of her hair back slightly and closed the clip around it. After fussing with her hair a few more moments, she smiled content with her appearance. Maria closed up her things, put her cell phone in her bag and began dragging everything towards the door. She took a quick glance at the clock across the room it read six o'clock, she had ten minutes to get downstairs and check out in order to get to the airport on schedule.

Knock Knock

Maria walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey I thought you could use some help with your bags…" John's deep voice said kindly. Maria smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you came at the perfect time." Maria told John and opened the door wider so he could go into the hotel room. "Wait, how'd you know where my room was?" Maria asked John curiously.

"I asked the concierge, I have a cab waiting for us downstairs too. And the concierge is going to have our rentals driven by Valets back to the airport. This way things will get taken care of quicker." John told Maria.

"Oh that's good, well yeah I have everything ready it's right over here." Maria told John and led him into the bedroom of the hotel room suite.

"Damn girl, five suitcases?" John asked with a chuckle. She did not really have five suitcases; she had one pink large rolling luggage, and one matching small rolling luggage. She also had two pink duffel bags in the same shade.

"Sorry, next time I'll pack lighter." Maria said slightly embarrassed.

"It's no problem." John said throwing the one of the pink duffel bags over his shoulder and getting holding the other duffel in his hand and rolling the large luggage in the other.

"I'll just get this one." Maria said and grabbed the small rolling suitcase along with her purse, seeing that John's hands were full. The pair made it downstairs in 5 minutes.

"I'll go put these in the car, and you can just check out." John told Maria who nodded as the two split up. Maria checked out and walked out of the hotel and saw John waiting for her next to a water fountain.

"Thanks for helping me with my bags John; I seriously think that it would've taken me a good hour to get my things downstairs." Maria said as John chuckled.

"It's no problem." John told Maria and opened the door to the cab for her.

"So are we flying coach again?" Maria said to John who smiled.

"Strangely no, my manager said we're taking Vince's jet to get to L.A quicker" John informed Maria whose eyes lit up.

"REALLY?! I've never flown on a Jet before!" Maria told John.

"Yeah I did once, when I went to Italy a few months ago but that wasn't Vince's jet, it was the airports." John told Maria.

"Ohh I see. I feel bad, you have to go to two of these, and I only have to go to one." Maria told John with a frown.

"Eh it's okay, I've gone to three of these in a row before, and I'll be fine." John told Maria with a shrug. "Hey you look really nice today." John told Maria finally taking a long look at her.

"Thanks." Maria thanked John and smiled graciously. "So after the autograph signings for today, we have another one tomorrow and then what?" Maria asked not quite remembering the schedule.

"After tomorrow, we're flying to Atlanta to meet back up with Raw." John explained to Maria. Maria was about to comment when John's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby…Good morning…"

"Baby it's six something in the morning, calm down please, I was going to call you when I got to L.A, and I figured you wouldn't be up this early.

"Alright, next time I will."

"I'm sorry okay; I'll make sure I do next time."

"Please don't whine baby."

"Okay."

"I told you already, I'll see you in three days counting today."

"I miss you too."

Maria knew it was Torrie on the phone, so she averted her attention to the busy streets outside. However, Maria listened intently to John's side of the conversation.

"Alright baby, I'm at the airport now, I have to go, alright bye." John said and hung up the phone rubbing a hand over his stressed face. Maria's eyebrows furrowed, they were not at the airport yet, John hung up with Torrie purposely.

"Yeah sorry about that, it was Torrie; she just gets so Nagy sometimes. She was complaining that I didn't call her enough in the morning." John explained to Maria who nodded in understanding.

"Well, she probably just misses you." Maria said without thinking in Torrie's defense.

"Yeah I guess…I think we argue too much." John told Maria, who took his statement in as a sign of unhappiness in his and Torrie's relationship.

"Ohh, I'm sorry about that…" Maria told John not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah me too." John said with a shrug.

"But you guys seem happy." Maria stated to John.

"When we're around the roster, Torrie makes it seem like we're in heaven; but behind closed doors she's a totally different girl, she's snippy, whiny, easily agitated, and frustrating. Billy fucked her head up when they were together, so the way she acts in our relationship is bad. She is suspicious all the time, defensive, and she picks arguments. Torrie's cool as a friend, and when she's in a good mood she's an amazing girlfriend, but when she's in one of her bad moods she can be a well…she can be a bitch, and the sad part is that she's in a bad mood most of the time." John admitted to Maria as he played with his watch.

"Then why stay?" Maria inquired hesitantly.

"Huh?" John asked looking up at Maria.

'Why stay with someone you're unhappy with?" Maria rephrased her previous question.

"Well when she's in a good mood, everything is perfect, but the sad part is that her good moods are few and far in between, but when they come up it makes me want to stay." John explained to Maria who nodded in understanding.

"What's your opinion? I mean do you think it's worth it?" John asked Maria truly valuing her opinion for several reasons.

Maria remained silent, truly pondering the question and what type of answer would be appropriate.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASEEE!!!_**


	5. Have a nice trip, See ya next fall

_**(A/N: Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to squeeze out this chappie :-/ But once again it was the editing that took me so long... This story is very far along in my computer, i've written so much, but the editing drains me out it's so boring! But it's a must, i try to make as few errors as possible, hope i'm doing an okay job! Okay read** **REVIEW** **and as always ENJOY!!!)**_

_**(Forty minutes later)**_

Maria had never answered John's question about he and Torrie's relationship, because she did not know what to say. John and Maria walked onto Vince's private jet in silence. Maria's breath was taken away; she thought she was on MTV cribs. She sat down in a huge leather chair that swiveled around. John sat next to her in an identical chair. There was a table in front of them. They both smiled at each other as they marveled their surroundings. The seat belt sign began to blink; Both Maria and John buckled up. The pair looked up at the woman who walked in clad in a white and blue uniform.

"Good morning, my name is Paula. I'm going to be the only stewardess during this flight to L.A airport. If you need anything, feel free to ask. Okay now buckle up and I am going to show you the emergency evacuation procedures." Paula said happily. After ten minutes of showing the emergency procedures Paula walked into a closed section of the jet.

"Wow, we get our own stewardess?" Maria exclaimed.

"Guess so." John replied with a smile.

"I don't think it's worth it…" Maria said out of nowhere in her soft angelic voice.

"What? Oh…go on." John asked confusedly, until he figured out what Maria was referring to.

"Well, what I mean is you said Billy messed up Torrie's head, which caused her to act different in your relationship. Yes, it is sad that Torrie had a bad relationship, but she is going to mess up her relationship with you. I don't think it is worth it; you are putting yourself through so much crap, and for what? To stay with someone that you cannot see yourself ending up with? That's truly pointless. I mean you said it yourself, she is not the family type. But if you think you can handle the stress she is constantly putting you under, which is very obvious, then stay." Maria told John truthfully, slowly but surely, Maria was feeling less and less guilty for having feelings for John because he was obviously not happy in his current relationship. John stared at Maria for a long time.

"I agree with you, but it's not that easy to just walk away from something, from someone." John told Maria whose eyes softened.

"It is if you want to bad enough….I mean what's keeping you? What's holding you back from leaving?" Maria asked John straightly.

"Nothing, I just… nothing." John said with a shrug not having a solid answer. Maria turned her eyes away and looked out the window and onto the runway, not wanting to continue with the conversation any longer. "So, if you weren't in the WWE right now what would you be doing?" John asked Maria.

"Humm, well I suppose I'd be a journalist. I think it would be fun to be an advice columnist or to work in a newspaper or something similar to that…. What about you?" Maria asked John.

"Well, I guess I would be a physical education teacher…I majored in physical Science in college…I guess I'm obsessed with fitness." John told Maria.

"Ohh I see, so do you ever drink those nasty raw egg yolks and homemade morning sports workout energy drink thingies?" Maria asked with a scrunched up face.

At that moment, John thought Maria was the most adorable thing in the world. After chuckling, John answered Maria. "Yeah I do occasionally drink those nasty egg yolks."

The plane began rolling along the runway and Maria gripped the arm rest in her chair. John put his hand over hers giving her a reassuring and comforting smile.

For the rest of the plane ride Maria and John conversed getting to know everything about one another from what they like to order at Starbucks to their most embarrassing moments. During the middle of the plane ride Maria read John's palm and attempted to tell him his fortune. Once John had his fortune read Maria told him hers and the two conversed some more. During the flight, Maria and John were served lunch and afterwards the two played cards, Maria lost every game they played with the exception of Palace. Eventually, both Maria and John fell asleep.

_**(A few hours later)**_

John awoke to the sound of the seatbelt sign clicking on. He felt something feathery against his face he turned to his right side to see Maria asleep on his shoulder with her hair against the side of his face.

"Ria…" John whispered. Maria groaned and turned to the other side. John smirked to himself and lifted Maria's hair away from her ear. He then leaned towards her ear and blew into it softly; Maria twitched and brought her hand up to her ear and scratched it lightly. John did it again and could not help but chuckle thus waking Maria up. Maria sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching, John laughed at the tussled look Maria's hair had.

"What? What's so funny?" Maria inquired.

"Your hair is so adorable." John said and patted Maria on her head and sat forward. Maria's eyes widened as she turned away from John took the hair clip out of her hair and smoothed it out. She then placed the clip back in and turned towards John.

"Okay how do I look now?" Maria asked John.

"You look the same now, as you did before." John told Maria.

:"Oh okay, then what did I look like before?" Maria inquired.

John's mouth turned upward into a smile "Perfect." John murmured once again totally forgetting he had a girlfriend; and as usual getting caught up in the moment.

"Thanks," Maria replied and looked away with a blush.

After ten minutes, the plane finally landed. "Okay you two, I hope you've enjoyed Mr. McMahon's jet and the flight, there is a limo outside waiting for you. Your luggage is being loaded into the limo as we speak." Paula exclaimed with a smile. "Have a nice day." She added as she walked to the door of the Jet and opened it for them. The stairs of the jet were let down.

"Thank you." Both, John and Maria said in unison. John let Maria walk in front of him down the stairs and he followed behind her. 'Perfect', 'I told her she was perfect, I meant it though… But then again that is not the best thing to say to someone when you have a girlfriend…I just cannot help it though… I wonder what would happen if one night she and I just happened to'— Caught up in his own thoughts about Maria caused John to accidentally skip a step and he ended up stepping on the back of Maria's flip-flop which tripped her causing her to fall forward. John grabbed for her waist but her body swiveled around doing a 180 degree to the right in an effort to grab onto the railing. Unfortunately, John's foot had not lifted off Maria's flip-flop before her body had spun around, therefore Maria's ankle twisted. Maria yelped in a scared tone as she had spun around. She hung onto the railing. John finally lifted his foot up off Maria's shoe when he noticed where his foot had been all of that time. When John finally removed his foot from the back of her shoe Maria felt the pain shoot into her ankle.

"Oh shit!" John grabbed Maria by her shoulders and waist. "Are you okay? Maria I'm an idiot I'm so sorry." John scolded himself aloud. Maria lifted her head up from the railing and sniveled.

"It hurts." Was all Maria said. John felt like the biggest Jackass in the entire world. He leant down and picked up Maria's flip-flop, He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the rest of the hazardous stairs and to the limo. The limo driver got out of the driver's seat and walked to the back of the limo and opened up the door for them. John put Maria into the Limo and stretched her leg out onto the seat; he then slid out of the limo to speak to the limo driver.

"I need you to take us to the emergency room." John told the limo driver who frowned.

"Sir I have strict orders from my boss, who has very strict orders from your boss to take you to the autograph signing immediately." The limo driver explained.  
John pinched the bridge of his nose; he really did not feel like arguing with anyone right now.

"But she's hurt, she needs her ankle checked out, I'm sure an injury will over rule any orders given to you." John tried to reason as patiently as possible with the limo driver.

"I'm sorry sir, I just can't." The limo driver declined.

This infuriated John. He slammed the limo door shut, he would rather Maria not here what he was about to say. "ARE YOU A FUCKIN MORON?! DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HAPPENED ON THOSE STAIRS?!...LISTEN YOU IDIOT, WE ARE WRESTLERS! IF WE GET HURT WE "MUST SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION IMMEDIATELY OR OUR CAREERS ARE IN JEPORADY! NOW TAKE US TO THE MOTHER FUCKING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO—" John stopped his irate ranting when he heard the window next to them being let down.

"John calm down." Maria said her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Sir, I understand that you're just doing your job… If you could be so kind as to take us to the autograph signing and then afterwards take me to the hospital just to get my ankle checked out I would really appreciate it. Please? I'll pay you extra if needed." Maria asked the limo driver.

The limo driver's face softened immediately. "It's fine, sure I have no problem taking you, after the signing, and no money is necessary." The limo driver said.

'Thank you so much…" Maria said and opened the door of the Limo. "C'mon John, just get in the car." Maria urged. After starring the limo driver down, John reluctantly got into the car and shut the door behind him. After letting the window up, John turned to Maria and frowned.

"Does it still hurt?" John asked Maria. Maria just nodded. "Ria, I'm so sorry, I feel horrible." John apologized profusely to Maria.

'It's okay John, I know you didn't do it on purpose… I just feel kind of embarrassed." Maria said to John.

"What?! Why?" John asked Maria shocked.

"Well I'm crying over nothing more than what is just probably a sprained ankle, yet I'm supposed to be a wrestler, which is prone to pain...I came from the diva search, I'm such a wimp." Maria admitted. John lifted Maria's leg onto both of his legs and took her by her hand.

"Ria your not a wimp and nobody expects you to be made of steel, when I had a knee injury I didn't hide that it was painful. Besides you're a lady and ladies are just…" John searched for the word as he fiddled with Maria's fingers absentmindedly. "Fragile…" John told Maria who smiled at him.

'Wow, this is a really compromising position; my leg on his legs and he is holding my hand!' Maria thought to herself as she and John starred at each other.

"I can't believe this though; you have to sit in pain for an entire two hours because of me, Vince, the stupid limo driver, and the dumb limo driver's boss." John complained.

'Its okay, I can deal." Maria shrugged it off pretending her ankle was not killing her.

"That's why you're a great girl, I remember Torrie tripped one time and fell onto the sofa and she freaked out at me." John told Maria as Maria frowned at the mention of Torrie's name which went unnoticed by John.

"Why'd she blame you?" Maria inquired.

"Because I left my shoes in the living room of the hotel suite, and that was what she tripped over." John told Maria. John then realized how shallow and outright mean his girlfriend truly was.

"Well, I feel sorry for her children, because they leave toys everywhere, no offense John, but Torrie is going to be an awful mom if she freaks out from something like that." Maria commented. John's brows furrowed. Maria automatically felt out of place. She pulled her leg away and hugged herself. "I'm sorry John. That was really out of line." Maria apologized.

"No come back here." John same gently lifting Maria's leg back to where it was from the floor and once again took Maria's hand. "To be honest, you're right, I've always thought about things like that in the back of my head. Torrie would be an awful mother, she is too antsy, and impatient, and temper-mental. God forbid if she has a daughter who tries on her clothes or plays in her make-up. Or if she has a son who tracked dirt into the house." John thought with a chuckle. "Torrie just isn't a family type of woman." John thought aloud, and that thought stuck with him. Embedding an image of Torrie in his head, that would influence future decisions he would be making.

'Oh my gosh, he is finally seeing how shallow that bitch is!' Maria thought to herself with a hidden smile.

"When I get married, I want someone really sweet, someone genuinely kind, someone who can cook, because I like to eat…a lot." John told Maria with a slight chuckle.

Maria smiled but she was frowning on the inside, she could not cook for her life, well she could cook desserts but that is about it. 'Damn, I'm going to need Ashley to teach me how to cook.' Maria contemplated.

"What about you Ria…what kind of guy do you want?" John desperately wanting to know Maria's answer.

Maria's mind ran a mile a minute as she sucked in a breath nervously "A guy like, well, a guy like you."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	6. CRACK

_**(A/N:**__ Hey everybody! I hope you are all doing okay and loving the story. This chapter is not long, but things are beginning to get underway in this story. I've finally got the boring stuff over with and now I've got the ball rolling! Tell me what you guys think, of course I am also open to suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY so be nice! I also want to say thank you to everyone that has been reviewing lately...**gurl42069, **__**LULUCENA7, **__**xAttitudex, **__**SexyPunk54, **__**MariaCenaFan**__**, and ****nala23...**__Okay, read __**REVIEW**__ and as always __**ENJOY:-)**_

* * *

John could have sworn that his heart stopped as he stared at Maria thinking he heard her previous statement wrong. "Like me?" John repeated.

"Yeah" Maria said boldly. 'It's either now or never' Maria thought to herself confidently. "You're such an amazing guy John. You are funny, kind, caring, smart, strong, confident, reassuring, comforting, loyal, honest, and trustworthy. You are the type of guy I want. Sadly, there are very few of _you_ out there." Maria said honestly with a hint of a chuckle.

John was speechless; he truly did not know what to say. 'I'm the guy she wants. She's so close to me, but at the same time, she is so far away. She is far away because I am taken, because I am with Torrie. But wait, she never said she wanted to actually be _with_ me she said she wanted a guy _like_ me. Right?' John's thoughts zipped, zapped, and zoomed through his head. "Ria, I really don't know what to say except thanks. Thanks a lot.' John said taking her hand and rubbing his thumb with it.

"John?" Maria asked nervously feeling her body clench up.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Did any part of you at all, enjoy that kiss?" Maria asked ready to be rejected. She did not expect him to come up with a million dollar answer, all she wanted was a simple yes or no. If given a yes, Maria would know that she was not feigning for him in vein. She knew that they would not end up together because of Torrie, but she would like to know if John was in the least bit attracted to her. If given a no, Maria would finally be able to get the thought of them together out of her head and out of her heart. She would be able to get over John Cena and they could continue on As Friends. Just as friends.

Before John could answer, he felt the driver turn off the limo. He then heard the footsteps of the limo driver walking towards the door. Closer…Closer…Closer. John flung the limo door open hitting the limo driver. "Ahh" The limo driver cried out clutching his stomach.

"JOHN!" Maria shouted knowing he did it on purpose.

"What it was an accident" John poorly defended himself as the man grumbled and shook his head. "Sorry about that." John said with a smirk as he patted the driver on the back. "Just stay there I'll come around and get you." John told Maria. John walked around to the other side of the limo and opened the door he scooped Maria up in his arms as though she were as light as a feather. John looked at the back of the building where the limo driver pulled up at. He then saw a short girl with what appeared to be a uniform shirt and a key ring on her hip. This showed him that she was not a fan but that she worked in the building that they would be doing the signing at.

"What happened Ms. Kanellis? Are you alright?" The young girl asked.

"Well I accidentally tripped her, and now her ankle is twisted…And now it looks like its swelling." John said looking at Maria's ankle.

"Okay just follow me, you guys are like a half an hour early which is good, so I'll take you to the back of the store so you guys can relax, and I'll get her some ice." The girl said as she briskly walked into the back door of the building and held the door open for John. The girl gestured for them to sit on a love seat and she walked through a door closing it behind her leaving them alone in the room together.

"John there's nobody here..." Maria told John with a chuckle.

"Well that's the point, they wanted to start it early…. Wait you here that?" John asked Maria as they heard a sudden wave of noise.

"I guess she just let the fans in from outside…" Maria replied to John's question. John nodded in agreement, as the girl came back in with a pack of ice and a thick orange ribbon.

"Ms. Kanellis, the best I can do to hold it in place with this ribbon, I didn't want to duck tape it hehe..." The girl exclaimed nervously. "Oh and I got an orange ribbon to match your outfit." The girl said nervously.

"Oh thanks so much, you're such an angel." Maria said as the girl blushed and walked over to Maria and kneeled.

"Oh no sweetie, you don't have to do that, I'll do it." Maria said waving the girl off.

'Wow she really is down to earth.' The girl thought to herself, seeing that Maria did not expect special treatment from anyone.

"Umm, okay well the signing is from three to six, and there are pens outside on the table in front of the chairs. Maria got up and began to hobble over to the door. John chuckled as he saw Maria trying her hardest to make her way to the door, but he stopped chuckling when he saw her begin to loose her balance. John got up and grabbed her around her waist.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" John asked Maria.

"Nahh I'm fine, haha, but you can hold my hand to make sure I don't fall and make myself look like an idiot." Maria told John.

"Alright then, let's go." John said. Since Maria was on his right side, John put his right arm around her and held her left hand with his own left hand. John and Maria walked out of the back room and opened the door at the end of the small hallway and stepped through. A loud sound of cheers, screaming, clapping and whistles over took the room. John and Maria smiled brightly and made their way over to the table with two chairs behind it as cameras flashed brightly in their faces. John pulled Maria's chair out for her and helped her sit down.

_(A few hours later at the end of the signing) _

Maria and John sat back and stretched on the leather seats in the limo. "It's starting to swell" John commented with a frown as he starred at the red and swollen ankle of Maria.

"Eh, I'll be fine; I don't wrestle that much anyways." Maria shrugged it off.

"That's because you're too pretty to wrestle." John said with a smile and pinched Maria's cheek as Maria blushed. "After the doctor checks out your ankle, we will call Vince and tell him what happened." John stated as Maria nodded.

"So since we're going to the emergency room now…doesn't that mean that you're going to be late for your autograph signing?" Maria asked John.

"No, we were supposed to drop you back off at the hotel after this signing, so that means we will have plenty of time before my next signing. And even if we're late I don't care because you really need to get that checked out." John told Maria.

"Well, if it looks like you're going to be late then I will just go with you to the next signing and hang out somewhere." Maria told John.

"Alright no problem." John told Maria who smiled.

_(Forty-five minutes later)_

John stood next to Maria who sat on a hospital bed with her swollen ankle elevated on a pillow.

"So what's up doc?" John asked the doctor who just walked into the room holding a manila envelope.

"Well, I have Maria's x-ray's right here," The doctor said as he took them out of the envelope and began placing each translucent sheet on the wall in boxes which had clips on the edges to hold them up. The doctor then walked over to the light switch and turned it off. He walked back over to the pictures.

"Okay, these are x-rays of Maria's right ankle; this view is from the front. Here nothing seems to be wrong. This is the view of her ankle from the back and once again, nothing is wrong. However this picture is from the right side and you can see and inconsistency here, also in the picture that exhibits the left side of her ankle shows the same inconsistency." The doctor explained as he took another two translucent sheets from a clipboard off the wall and hung them up next to Maria's x-rays. "This is an x- ray of a normal human ankle from the view of the left side, and this is an x-ray of Maria's ankle from the view of the left side… Do you see the difference?" The doctor asked as he pointed it out to them. The doctor then turned on the lights and began taking the translucent sheets of Maria's x-ray down.

"So, what does this mean?" John asked the doctor.

"Well, it means that Maria has a Micro- crack in her ankle." The doctor told Maria and John as he put the x-rays of Maria's ankle back into the manila envelope.

"CRACK?!" Maria and John repeated loudly in unison.

"No no no no no, not just any crack but a micro crack." The doctor explained as he put the x-rays of a normal human ankle back onto the clipboard.

"So….So…what is the difference?" John asked frustrated.

"Well a micro crack is much less serious than a regular crack and it heals very quickly." The doctor assured John and Maria.

"Well we're wrestlers; we don't deal well with injuries, and especially not anything to do with the word crack." John explained to the doctor.

"It will take five and a half weeks to heal, and six at the most. The swelling will go down as long as you ice it every two hours for the next three days." The doctor told John and Maria who sighed with relief that she would not suffer permanent damage.

"That's good then, it's not as bad as we thought." John told Maria who nodded with a smile. "Wait, Can she walk on it?" John asked the doctor nervously.

"No…Not for two weeks. She has two choices, either a wheel chair, or… the painful crutches." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"Can she have both? We won't be able to bring them back, so can I just pay for them or something?" John asked the doctor.

"Of course, just see the nurse at the front desk and you can write her a check unless Maria's insurance covers it… while we get Maria wrapped up." The doctor told John.

"Well it's my fault this happened, I'm paying" John told the doctor, as he sprinted out of the room while the doctor chuckled and looked at John leave the room. Immediately after, the doctor left the room and went into the opposite direction. Within moments, a nurse came in with a tan elastic bandage.

"Hi, I'm Karina, I just want to wrap up your ankle, and then you will be all set. Oh and the doctor is going to bring you pain killers." The nurse told Maria.

"Okay thanks." Maria nodded. In practically perfect timing, as soon as the nurse finished wrapping up Maria's ankle John stood in the doorway with a wheel chair.

"You all set? The crutches are already in the limo." John told Maria as the doctor appeared behind him with a smile. John moved out of the way.

"Here are some painkillers, take one every four hours. And remember ice your ankle every two hours for the next three days, except for when you sleep, when you sleep keep it elevated just prop it up on a pillow." The doctor told Maria and gave her the bottle of pills.

"Yep, thanks." Maria said to the nurse who helped her over to the wheel chair, and to the doctor who gave her the painkillers.

"Oh and miss, here's an extra roll of wrapping cloth in case you want a new one." The nurse told Maria as John began to roll her away.

"Okay thanks then." Maria told the nurse as she accepted the wrapping cloth.

_(Outside)_

"You can take us to the hotel and let us check in. Then you can take me to the autograph signing." John ordered the limo driver.

"So are you late for your autograph signing?" Maria asked John as he picked her up and out of the chair and slid her into the limo letting her stretch her leg out. He then got in next to Maria and propped her leg up on both of his. John gave the limo driver a dirty look when he shut the door. He looked through the window and scowled as he watched him put the wheel chair in the trunk along with the crutches.

"No, it's not for another hour and forty minutes. So we can go to the hotel and get checked in and settled and then I can go to the signing." John told Maria.

"Okay good, I really didn't want you to be late." Maria said as the car pulled off.

"It wouldn't matter if I was, because I'm the one who messed up your ankle and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." John told Maria as he unconsciously rubbed her ankle softly. The soft strokes eased Maria, before she knew it she was sleeping peacefully with her back against the door of the limo. John looked down at his hand when he realized what he had been doing; he looked up to immediately apologize when he saw that Maria was sound asleep. He smiled at the sweet sight. 'Maria doesn't snore, Torrie snores.' John compared absentmindedly. Maria's eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. John studied Maria's face intently; he admired her small cute nose and perfectly shaped lips. Once again, John found himself unintentionally comparing Maria and Torrie; "Torrie's nose is bigger than Ria's.' John thought to himself. He scanned downwards and took in the rest of Maria until he ended up looking at her feet. She had the most adorable feet he had ever seen. They were small and her toes were tiny, and had pink nail polish on them. John frowned when he looked at Maria's ankle which was wrapped up. He felt like he was falling for Maria, but then again when you're around someone so much you begin to form a bond right? That was natural right? John's mind averted back to Maria's still unanswered question from earlier.

'Did I enjoy that kiss? HELL YES! Admitting that to her is the hard part'. John thought to himself.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	7. Nervous

_**(Sorry for the prolonged update people! But I have finally updated! And BTW, you all might want to check out the story that I have not updated in like two years 'As I yearn for You' (I finally updated it so, Please, go check it out and review!) The feelings between John and Maria are beginning to surface in this chapter, but things will get intense soon enough! But I hope you enjoy, And most importantly I would like to thank: **__**Selena94, **__**cena-ria-434, **__**LULUCENA7, **__**franktheapprentice16, **__**JClvr**__**MariaCenaFan**__**, and ****xAttitudex **__**for reviewing. All of you motivate me to keep writing, THANKS! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!!!)**_

* * *

_(Twenty minutes later)_

John and Maria arrived at the hotel. "Ria, wake up." John told her as he touched the side of her face.

"Are we there yet?" Maria asked John as she yawned and stretched.

"Yeah we're here; the driver is getting the wheel chair out of the trunk now." John exclaimed, as soon as he finished answering Maria's question the limo driver opened up the door on Maria's side of the limo and began to help her out. John hopped out of the car on his side and rushed around, before the limo driver could push Maria up onto the sidewalk, John cut in front of him.

"I've got it… Just get the bags." John said giving the limo driver a dirty look. Maria turned around to face John in her wheel chair and frowned at him, John simply winked. John rolled Maria into the hotel and to the front desk and got both of them checked in. Coincidently, their hotel suites were located next to one another. John found out the rooms were adjoining and with Maria's and He's compliance he received a key from the concierge to open both doors.

"John we don't have to have adjoining rooms." Maria assured John, although she was squealing on the inside.

"Yes, but you have a micro crack, or whatever the hell that doc said, and you need to ice it, and you need to take medicine, and I'm the one who caused this whole entire mess, so I owe you my services, and it will all be much easier if the rooms are adjoining." John told Maria who chuckled.

The limo driver stood behind them next to their large amount of luggage. A bellhop came around with a cart and put their bags on it and began to take it to their room through the service elevator. The limo driver scurried behind him and put the crutches on the cart also.

"I'll be outside in an hour." John told the limo driver. The limo driver nodded and left the hotel as John rolled Maria to the elevator. Once they were upstairs, John went to Maria's room first when he saw the bellhop standing next to her room. John took the key card to Maria's room and opened the door and wheeled her inside. He wheeled her over to the sofa and helped her out of her chair and onto the sofa. "Just put her bags in her bedroom." John told the bellhop.

"Okay so I'm going to go get some ice for you and… oh crap I don't have any bags to put the ice in. Okay I'll be right back I have to go downstairs." John said and rushed out of the room, before Maria could tell him that it is okay. The bellhop walked into the living room of the suite, having finished lugging all of Maria's things into the bedroom. He took the crutches over to the sofa and leaned them on the side so Maria would be able to reach them. This was when Maria noticed that the bellhop was cute. He had sun kissed skin, and blonde hair; he was a typical beach boy.

"Uhh Miss Kanellis, can I uhh have your autograph?" The bellhop asked nervously.

"Sure" Maria said as the bellhop took a pen and paper out of his pocket. "What would you like me to say?" Maria asked.

"Uhhh… man my friends aren't going to believe this… I need something that is really proof… so I guess uhh... this is hard… ummm…Uhhh… Oh, I know, you could say, thanks for getting my bags brad… Sincerely Maria." Brad said proud of himself.

"Awww Brad, you're such a cutie…" Maria said laughing at what he wanted her to say. Maria wrote exactly what Brad told her to say, she then put hearts around his name and signed hers in cursive.

"Thanks!" Brad said and reached for the paper. Maria giggled and drew it out of his reach. Brad's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait I have to add a woman's touch." Maria said and reached for her purse. She took out her pink lip-gloss and applied it heavily, yet perfectly.

Maria puckered her lips, and put the bottom center of the paper to them and pressed the two together. Maria held it there for a few moments and slowly took the paper away and was careful not to smear anything. Maria looked at the kiss print and smiled it was perfect. She then blew on it lightly to help dry the lip-gloss. The bellhop thought he was going to keel over.

"Okay here ya go." Maria said with a kilowatt smile.

"Oh man thanks…You're the coolest chick ever!" The boy said excitedly. "I'm twenty; do you want to go out?" The boy asked Maria. Maria smirked and chuckled.

"Sorry buddy, I already have my eye on someone." Maria said.

"So it's true then right? That you and Cena are together?" The boy inquired

"Well yeah we're seeing each other." Maria said feeling bad for lying.

"Oh." The boy said and frowned.

"Okay Ria I got the plastic bags… I just came to make sure you were alright… I have to go get the ice. Oh and you can put my bags in my room." John said rushing into the room and putting the bags on the coffee table but not leaving before he gave Maria a quick kiss on the cheek since the bellhop was there. Afterwards John took the ice bucket, and took fifty dollars out of his wallet, gave it to Brad, and left the room. Brad's eyes widened at the large tip and began taking John's luggage into his room. Once Brad was done, he came back into the room and awaited more orders.

. Silence overtook them. "You said your friends wouldn't believe you right Brad?" Maria asked him.

"Yeah they won't but the kiss is nice though." Brad said to Maria.

"Well why don't we take a picture together?" Maria told Brad. Brad's face immediately brightened, he took out his camera phone and paused.

"Come on, you can come sit next to me." Maria said tapping on the sofa. Brad walked around to the other side of the sofa and sat down.

"Okay you ready?" Brad asked Maria. Maria nodded with a grin. The pair smiled for the picture.

"Awww that came out really nice" Maria admired. The boy nodded happily and started to close his phone.

"You're only going to take one?" Maria asked dumbfounded.

"Well I didn't want to bother you." Brad said politely.

"Nahh, come on… Let's take some goofy ones." Maria exclaimed. The pair took several pictures; the last one they took was Brad giving Maria bunny ears. After the picture was over the two stayed in the same position, except brad let his hand out of the bunny ears position. John walked in the room holding the bucket of ice. He saw Maria giggling and Brad's arm around her.

Now, they were supposed to be together so of course, John's reaction was not supposed to be a good one, but on the inside, he was truly angry.

"Did I forget to give ya a tip or something'?" John said harshly which made Brad jump because he did not know that John had entered the room. Maria did not jump, she saw John come in.

"Uhh uh no sir." Brad said and jumped up and straightened out his uniform. "Thanks for the pictures, and autograph, and the kiss Maria." Brad said and held out his hand for Maria to shake, Maria shook his hand and pulled him down for a hug.

"No problem… Bye brad!" Maria said with a smile as Brad hurried out of the room, before John's dirty look burned a hole through his body.

"AND TAKE YOUR RINKY DINK CART WIT YA!" John said and shoved it out of the room and into the hall and watched it ram into a wall. John then slammed the door.

"Jeez John, it's not that big of a deal!" Maria exclaimed shocked.

At that moment, John tensed up nervously and turned around slowly. "Uhh yeah I know, I was just uhh, acting that's all." John said brushing it off.

"Are you sure? You were kind of mean." Maria told John.

"I'm sure... Besides no one gets to mess with my baby girl." John said jokingly and plopped on the sofa next to her and brought his face centimeters away from hers and smiled.

Maria inhaled sharply. John pinched Maria's nose playfully and let it go as he smiled. Maria felt like she was suffocating, she was overwhelmed with the simulation of having what she wanted but knowing that it was not really there. "John you're making me nervous." Maria whispered hesitantly, feeling her palms get clammy.

John backed away slowly. "Oh well I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything." John apologized.

"No not uncomfortable…. I am not uncomfortable I am just nervous. That's all." Maria told him.

"Why?" John asked.

"Uhh… I think I need ice, it really looks like it's blowing up." Maria told John. John jumped up.

"Oh sorry…" John said and began making ice packs with the plastic bags and ice bucket. He kept one and put the rest in the mini fridge.

"Okay so here ya go… and I'm going to go get some more pillows for you and a blanket." John said and went into Maria's room to get the pillows and blankets.

"Okay there ya go." John said draped the ice pack over Maria's ankle.

"Thanks…" Maria said nervously.

"So why were you nervous?" John asked Maria.

* * *

**It is that time again... That is right REVIEW TIME!!!**


	8. Just the Two of Us

(_**A/N:**_ GUESS WHAT PEOPLE?! READ THIS! I updated! **_This previous saturday night i got in a really bad car accident_**. These fckers were speeding (about 50mph!) and hit me and sent my car spinning. I was so scared. When they hit me i was practically body slammed into my door (i was by myself) and then my car stopped spinning and i smelt something burning and i saw alot of smoke around my car and i knew that those fckers had hit my gas tank so i tried to open my door and climb out but IT WAS STUCK! i thought that i was going to die in flames! AHHH!!! so i crawled to the passenger side and i still couldn't get out and my body was hurting so bad but i realized my seat belt was holding me back so i pressed the button and i felt out of my car onto the pavement and just laid there until an ambulance came which took a really really long time!... So now i am out of school and my job until the 26th, if not longer... I'm in a neck brace and my knee is in a brace, and i am on serious pain killers (loving the pain killers lol) and my older sister has came to my house to help me and pamper me. (thank god cause i can barely fckin walk! And i know when it's time to take my meddies cause the pain comes back like a bitch) So yeah im dozing in and out most of the day, but when i'm awake I WRITE! i usually end up falling asleep in the middle of my train of thought, lol... okay enough about me and my near death experience...

Finally, okay so, now that I have the ball rolling, you guys will see Torrie's evil side pretty soon. I know what you people are thinking, how evil can she possibly be? VERY EVIL PEOPLE! Like Satan's, spawn evil! Like the Devil's, advocate evil! I want to say a big thank you to my reviewers! SHOUT OUTS TO: _**MariaCenaFan, **__**cenazlilbabeethug, **__**JClvr**__**, and **__**xAttitudex**__… Keep em coming!! Plzzz!!!! Okay, so this chapter is pretty good with the Maria John connection. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! So READ REVIEW! And as always ENJOY!) _

_**P.S please take pity on me and review, I ALMOST DIED!**_

* * *

John sat down next to Maria on the sofa and stared at her; his heart was beating a mile a minute and he was more than anxious to hear her answer. Maria stayed silent for a few moments and just looked away. "Uhh maybe we should call Vince." Maria said slipping away from the question that was at hand. 

The frown that fell over John's face went unnoticed by Maria. "Good Idea." He said as enthusiastically as possible while he took out his cell phone and dialed Vince's cell phone and put the call on speakerphone. After ringing, a few times Vince picked up.

"Vince McMahon." Vince answered the phone.

"Vince… It's me John." John stated.

"What happened is everything okay? Where's Maria is she alright?" Vince belted in a panicked tone.

"Well Maria is not okay…. When we were getting off your jet I skipped a step by accident and tripped and when I tripped I stepped on the back of Maria's flip flop and she started to fall and so she grabbed onto the railing to stop herself and I grabbed for her too and she spun around facing me but I was still on her shoe so her ankle twisted and snapped… the limo driver you hired was a jerk; he wouldn't take Maria to an emergency room right away because we had to go to the signing first, and Maria's ankle started to swell up like a balloon. After the signing, we immediately went to the emergency room and Maria got an X-ray and the doctor said that she has a micro- crack… But trust me it sounds worse than what it is. A micro crack is just a tiny crack in the bone, the doctor said it heals quickly and will take like five weeks, or six at the most. He gave Maria pain killers that she has to take every four hours and she has to ice it every two hours except for when she sleeps. But when she sleeps, she has to elevate it on a pillow." John explained to Vince.

"Well I don't want her on pain killers…I want her to take Bayer aspirin. Now I want you to stay on the line while I three way the staff physician." Vince said and made a three way call.

"Benny Credelin speaking." Benny picked up his phone.

"Yeah it's me Benny, and John Cena is on the phone and something happened to Maria's ankle, John's going to tell you what happened and I want you to tell them what to do." Vince told Benny.

_(Three minutes later)_

John had retold the story to Benny. "Can I speak to Maria?" Benny asked.

"I'm right here." Maria answered because the phone was on speaker.

"Now Maria… how does it feel when you first twisted it?" Benny inquired.

"Well at first I didn't fell anything it was num, then after John got off of my flip flop and my foot went back into it's normal place, the pain rushed into it and it hurt terribly; and I felt this immense aching." Maria described and shuttered.

"Uh huh… Have you started the pain killers?" Benny asked.

"No I didn't want to take them until Vince told me whether I could or couldn't… The only thing that I've done that the doctor told me to do was ice my ankle." Maria told Benny.

"And how does it feel now?" Benny inquired.

"It still hurts really bad… It's still aching, and when I move it, it hurts even worse there's a throbbing sensation." Maria explained.

"Okay well do everything the doctor told you about the icing and the elevation, but take Bayer aspirin every three hours. And stay off the ankle. Use crutches" Benny told Maria.

"Okay no problem. The hospital already gave me some." Maria told Benny.

"Alright well I'm going to go… If that's alright with you Vince?" Benny asked.

"Yeah its fine, thanks Ben." Vince said and hung up on Benny.

"So now that we have that out of the way, I just wanted to tell you guys that you're doing a good job, I don't know if the two of you are aware of this, but you guys have internet fan mail with pictures of you two kissing at yesterday's autograph signing. Way tah go! Keep up the great job, and feel better Maria. Oh, by the way…You two are getting raises for such a superb job. Now I have to go to a board meeting, but Maria just call me if you need anything at all… Now Mr. Cena I believe you have a signing scheduled soon, and tomorrow the two of you have a photo shoot together at 2:00pm. Maria I think you can swing that, but you will be out of the ring until your ankle is fully healed. And we will meet up in Atlanta day after tomorrow… By the way I'm firing that limo driver now and I will have another one outside in ten minutes." Vince told John who smiled.

'Thanks Vince!" John and Maria said.

"No problem you two. See you soon." Vince said and hung up the phone.

"JOHN WE'RE GETTING RAISES!" Maria said and hugged John excitedly.

"Yeah I know, see how good we are together? Now I have some Bayer aspirin in my bag so I'm going to go get it and get you a glass of water." John said and took the painkillers out of his pocket and absentmindedly threw him in his suitcase when he went into it to get the Bayer aspirin. John got Maria the two aspirin pills and a glass of water. Maria took the pills graciously as John put a pillow on the coffee table for her ankle.

"Now remember when you want to go to sleep put your leg on the pillow Ria." John told her.

"Okie Dokie" Maria said and yawned.

"So after I get done, how about I pick up some pizza, ice cream, and movies and just hang out?" John asked Maria.

"Sure that sounds great. But maybe I can have a salad, because with not being able to work out and eating that, I'll turn into a whale; so maybe a chicken salad and cookie dough ice cream extra fudge…" Maria exclaimed.

"Okay no problem" John said making a mental note of what Maria wanted. He got up from the sofa and turned around to leave, "Did you kiss Brad?" John asked randomly with a hint of jealousy in his voice as he turned around to face her,

"WHAT?!" Maria asked shocked with a laugh behind her reply.

"He had said thanks for the kiss." John explained.

"No silly, when I signed his autograph, I put a lip gloss kiss on it. That way his friends would believe him." Maria told John.

"Ohhh…." John said still a little jealous.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"I don't know…" John told Maria.

"If you didn't have a reason, then you wouldn't have asked." Maria answered sassily.

"I don't know I guess it kind of annoyed me." John admitted shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Maria inquired further with a chuckle.

"Because we're supposed to be "together" and I guess it's getting to my head a little." John said half truthfully with a shrug.

"Awww John! That is so cute. It's like a little fairytale." Maria said with a chuckle as John's face turned a pale crimson color. 'Getting to your head a little? I hope it gets to it a lot and overloads your brain so you really think we're together!' Maria thought to herself with a laugh knowing that it would never happen.

"So since we're being honest…. How was I making you nervous?" John asked once again still dying to know the Diva's answer.

"Well… you make me nervous sometimes…" Maria told him with a shrug as the spotlight was now on her once again.

"Yeah, but how?" John asked.

"Can I be honest with you? Like totally honest?" Maria asked turning towards him and clasping her hands together. John nodded and sat down.

'Do it Maria… Do it! DO IT! No I can't!' Maria's good side and bad side were at war.

"You're intimidating, I mean, you make me shy. And I'm usually outgoing and everything but you shut me up, literally. There is just something about you that makes me speechless, not all the time but just sometimes. Whenever you're close I can't think straight, and when you are close, I can't talk. You get me tongue tied; maybe it's cause of your good looks I guess." Maria told him with a smile adding on the compliment of his looks to cover up how she really felt about him.

"What can I say? I tend to have that effect on people." John said cockily with a shrug and a laugh. Maria playfully slapped his arm.

"Happy with my answer?" Maria asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"I'm satisfied… For now." John said and lifted one eyebrow as he glared at her. 'So I do have an effect on her; even if it's very small and insignificant it's something. At least it's something.' John thought to himself with a smile. Maria did not know whether to interpret his comment as a joke, or him being serious, or him flirting with her. She just smiled at him adoringly and John rolled his eyes at her sarcasm although he found it to be amusing, just another quality he liked about her.

"Ok, I'm going to go, I shouldn't be gone too long, I'll be back. Call me if you need anything Ria." John said and pecked her cheek. Maria grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and began channel surfing.

"It's gonna be a long afternoon." Maria thought and settled further back into the sofa.

_(During the signing)_

John was at the signing, but only physically, his mind was wandering. He was signing, talking, taking pictures, and smiling but All he could think about was Maria, and how truly unsatisfying her answer was. 'What the hell is she supposed to do? Tell me she likes me and wants me to leave Torrie for her? Ask me to be friends with benefits. Why do I keep thinking like this, why do I want her to say these things? What is wrong with me? At least she acknowledges me enough to say that I actually have an effect on her. Maybe she likes me too… Too? Wait, I never said I liked her. Do I like her? I do like her. Don't I? Of course you do, she is wonderful. No! No no no no no! I'm taken. Taken by Torrie… Torrie... Torrie. I haven't seen her in a while, but strangely enough, I don't miss her, at all. That is bad, of course, it is bad. We have been together for 8 months. I should be bawling my eyes out. I should be moping around and texting her all day. But I'm not, and I don't want to. I don't really want to go back on the same road schedule with everyone else. I would much rather stay with Maria for the rest of our careers and spend our time together promoting our fake relationship. FAKE, here I go again; what the hell is wrong with me lately? It's only because she has been around lately so we are bonding nicely. Bonding… Nicely… Nice bond… We bond nicely… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME?! John screamed inside his head mentally slapping himself. I wonder what she is doing right now; I wonder what she is watching. Is she sleeping? She looks gorgeous when she sleeps. I cannot believe I did that to her ankle. I cannot believe I did that to her ankle. I killed her ankle. Her ankle is dead, gone, buried. Not amputated but temporarily out of commission in the ring. I owe her, and I owe her big time. I wonder what time this thing is over I just want to see her and have a good time tonight. A nice fun time, because she's so fun. That's what she is, fun. Fun equals Ria. Ria equals Fun. Torrie equals Terrible. WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! John shouted again inside his head furious with the negative thoughts he was having about his girlfriend.

_(A few hours later)_

John held a bag of take out in one hand with Maria's chicken salad inside. The other was their ice cream. To his surprise, when he came in Maria was wide-awake talking on the phone.

"Hey." John said walking into her room through the connecting doorway. He continued into her mini kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Hey! Ash I will talk to you tomorrow kay? Love ya too! I will. I WILL… I promise! Okay goodnight ashes" Maria said and hung up the phone.

"You promise what?" John asked with a smile sitting down next to her.

'Not to jump on top of you and rip your clothes off and do what I've wanted to do for the past ten months.' "Oh stay off my ankle." Maria told him with a grin.

"Yeah you better. Okay so here is your chicken salad, and I was thinking we would rent a movie through the hotel? John asked Maria.

"Sure why not!" Maria said excitedly. She looked at John open his food and saw the delicious looking steak sitting inside. She watched John cut the steak in amazement, she wanted to taste it so badly, and the smell was mouth watering. He saw Maria eyeing his food with a longing stare. John cut a piece of the steak off and stabbed it with his fork. He brought the fork up and surprised Maria by sticking it in front of her face. Maria grinned and scarfed down the delectable meat.

"John Cena you bring out the worst in me!" Maria said with a loud laugh as she chewed the savory steak.

"Really? Well I like seeing your bad side then." John told her flirtingly. Maria smiled and picked up the remote. The pair decided on renting Spider Man 3.

After they finished eating, John paused the movie and threw away their food. John sat back down next to Maria and shocked himself by putting his arm around her and pulling him close. What surprised him even more was the fact that she let him, not only let him, but looked up into his eyes and smiled at him reassuringly before looking back at the TV. John took a leap of faith and bent down kissing the top of her head slowly. Maria snuggled closer to him and rested herself in the warm nook of his arm with her head resting on his broad chest. The moment was romantic, perfect, memorable, and unforgettable...Until Torrie called.

Maria smirked when she heard the ring tone John had set for Torrie which was an old annoying woman saying "C'mon pick up the phone! Where are you?! Why are you ignoring me?! Pick up the phone will ya?! C'mon, ya pissin me off! Pick up the phone will ya? C'mon pick up the phone!" John finally flipped open the phone with more of an attitude than he should have had.

"Yes Torrie, what do you want?" John asked agitatedly. Maria could not help but elbow him lightly for his rude demeanor; John looked at her and shrugged.

"I was sleeping, that's something normal people do when they've had a long day. They sleep. They sleep so they're not cranky like some other certain people in the world." John spoke harshly to his girlfriend.

"Well can I go back to sleep? Or are you not done biting my ear off?" John asked rudely. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't receive a response; "Hello? Helllooo" John looked at the phone and realized that Torrie had hung up in his face. Maria frowned at the upset expression that washed onto John's face.

"Sometimes, I wish she wasn't such a stuck up bitch." John said and threw his phone on the carpeted floor.

Maria rubbed John's broad chest soothingly and softly stroked his hair with her other hand. "John, don't focus on her. Let's enjoy ourselves and relax. Stress free. No more phone calls. Just the two of us." Maria said wanting him to get the hint but assuming he would not.

"Just the two of us." He responded nodding his head and loving the sound of it. He pulled her closer to him and relaxed into her soft touches.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Sexy Photo Shoot… (Things are about to heat up!) **__**Muy Caliente**__**! And, has Ms. Wilson seen the pictures of the hot hookup between John and Maria? Read the next chappie to find out! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	9. Did someone say Massage?

_**A/n:**__ Okay you guys are going to kill me. I said the next chapter would be a photo shoot, well I lied, the chapter AFTER this one will be a sexy photo shoot. But trust me; all of you are in for a treat with this chapter (naughty naughty!) I just want to thank everyone who added me to their favs and alerts! And especially to the reviewers__**JClvr, **__**xAttitudex**__, and __**MariaCenaFan**__! Thanks guys I really do appreciate it! Lately I've been putting in my author's notes some suggested reading, well for this chapter I'm suggesting you guys read "Promise you'll never Leave" by CanadianKaos. It's a pretty kick ass story, sad at the beginning and picks up into an awesome fic. Okay so enough talking more reading… As always, READ,__ REVIEW, and ENJOY!)_

* * *

_(After the movie)_

The credits for the movie started to play and John looked over at Maria to see her peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. "Ria wake up." John spoke softly. By now, John realized you had to really put effort into the task of waking up Maria. Once he got the idea that she was not going to, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom. He pulled the covers back and laid her in the bed. John put a smaller pillow under her injured ankle, he then covered her up. After pulling the covers back over her, he kissed her forehead and turned out the light. John shut the door and went into his own suite next door.

John took off his sneakers, socks, shirt, and his jeans and climbed into bed. He sighed aggravated with himself and his guilty conscious. The WWE champion climbed out of bed and walked through the doors that connected the two rooms and picked his cell phone up off the living room carpet. He returned to his suite and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him. He opened up his phone and dialed his girlfriend. After ringing for a long time, the call was reverted to her voice mail

"Hi you've reached Torrie Cena, Kidding Torrie Wilson. Just leave a message and I will get back to you… KISSES!" John sighed and held in a breath as the tone beeped.

"Tor it's me, sorry I snapped at you. Call me tomorrow morning, bye baby." John said, he then hung up the phone and sat it on the nightstand. "At least now she can't say I didn't apologize." John mumbled to himself before turning over and going to sleep.

_(The next morning)_

Maria woke up and stretched cringing when she felt the sharp pains in her ankle. That is when she remembered her injury from yesterday. She looked at her alarm clock which read 9:00am. She was more than delighted that her photo shoot was not scheduled until 3:00pm. Maria reached over to her nightstand and picked up the phone. She ordered breakfast for two from room service along with a bucket of ice for her ankle and ice packs. The Raw Diva slowly slid out of bed, and limped over to her suitcase. With her injury, she figured she could dress down for the day, and go plain. She pulled out all of her toiletries tooth brush, tooth paste, hair shampoo, hair conditioner, deep facial cleanser, facial scrub exfoliating wash, make-up, deodorant, and lotion. She carried all of the supplies over to the bathroom feeling the pressure on her ankle. She reached the bathroom door and dropped the items on the floor exhausted from the short trip and rubbed her still swollen ankle. Maria took a shower resting her weight on her uninjured foot the entire time. Afterwards, she finished washing and getting herself ready for the day. Maria gathered all of her things and stacked them neatly on the shelves; she would be showering at least two more times before leaving the hotel to reach Atlanta. The gorgeous girl blew out her hair and straightened it; she did not put on any makeup with the exception of her lip smackers cotton candy flavored lip-gloss. Maria then went to her wardrobe, she put on a plain white tank top and black sweat pants without the elastic at the bottom. She knew that her foot was too sore to fit into sneakers so she settled for her black old navy flip-flops. After spraying on her new Mariah Carey, perfume 'M' Maria went over to the bed and sat down, she reached into her suitcase and took out the medical wrapping she was given at the hospital for her ankle. After rewrapping her ankle, Maria heard a knocking at her door. She answered her door with a bright smile to the concierge who had personally brought everything she had requested. Maria greeted him and the concierge responded warmly, he brought in the food and the ice and sat it on the coffee table. After asking if she needed help with anything else, the concierge left. Maria limped into John's suite and looked around.

"John." She spoke in a soft innocent tone. When she received no answer, she assumed he was in the bedroom. Maria knocked on the door several times, after getting no response Maria opened the door to find John asleep on his stomach with his head turned away from the door. Maria walked over to him.

"Johnnn" She whispered playfully loving the comfortable aura the two had around one another as of late. "Johnnn." When the WWE champion did not wake. Maria flipped her long silky hair over and slowly let it brush along John's face, head, and neck. The WWE champion groaned and slowly awoke. He turned over with a small smile and shocked eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise." The WWE champion said stretching.

Maria flipped her hair back behind her sexily and looked John dead in the eyes. "Is it now?" The interviewer asked in a flirty tone.

"Oh yes, it certainly is." John said lifting an eyebrow and sitting up leaning on the headboard. John thought that Maria flipping her hair was the sexiest thing that he's ever seen in his life. Maria had seen John with his shirt off plenty of times, but for some reason she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Listen, I ordered us some breakfast and it's here so, why don't we go eat?" She proposed sitting on the side of the bed slowly and stretching out on the bottom. Maria's warm silky voice made John's heart skip a beat.

"That sounds good, I'm just going to shower really quick and I'll be right over… How is your ankle? You shouldn't be walking on it Ria." John said lifting her leg up and bringing it onto his lap. Maria stretched out so he could examine her ankle and John was in awe as he saw the tank top Maria was wearing ride up past her belly button. Maria fiddled and tapped her fingers over her bare stomach nonchalantly and gazed at the ceiling.

"It's good… That tickles." She grinned, sitting up on her elbows looking at John who had barely stroked her foot. He smiled at her, loving to see happiness on her face.

"Sorry." He said slowly massaging her foot.

"John that feels sooo nice." Maria told him her eyes lifting up to the ceiling for extra effect as she let her upper body lay back down flat on the mattress once again.. And it did, Maria could not remember the last time that she had went to a Spa.

"Yeah?" He asked cockily.

"I'm starting to realize that whenever you touch me, it feels nice." Maria admitted with a soft smile. Once she realized what she said she just closed her eyes and hoped to god that the WWE Champion didn't think she was a total moron. She was waiting for him to reject her and kick her off the bottom of his bed; instead, he kept stroking her foot soothing away the ache.

"Except when I trip you and you almost break your neck falling off the stairs of a jet, and instead settle for cracking your ankle and taking you out of commission from the ring." John exclaimed with laughter breaking Maria out into a fit of giggles.

"You crack me up Cena." Maria said her face red from laughter.

"Yeah?" He asked again cockily.

"YEAH!" Maria replied from John teasing her with his 'Yeah's'.

"You're lucky, I don't get this treatment. I ask Torrie to rub my back she'll start and then it's either three excuses, her arms hurt, her head hurts, or she's too tired." John explained with a bitter chuckle.

"It's not like you asked her for sex." Maria told John sitting up.

"Tell me about it. God forbid I ask her for that." John murmured eliciting a grin from Maria. "Don't tell anyone that." He warned with a smirk.

"Girl scout's honor." Maria said lifting up the Girl Scout sign. "Turn over." Maria told the WWE Champion; his eyebrows quirked at this confusedly.

"Just do it Cena. And I'll be right back." Maria told John getting up off the bed and limping into her suite. Maria grabbed her Vanilla, Honey, and Shea butter lotion from the bathroom and returned to John's room. She made her way into his suite and heard the water in the bathroom running. She walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. John returned.

"Sorry nature called and I wanted to brush my teeth." John told Maria who nodded.

"Sure thing, now just lie down on your stomach and relax." Maria ordered the WWE champion softly.

"Are you going to give me a massage?" John asked jokingly seeing the lotion.

"Actually yes, yes I am." Maria informed him.

"Yeah?" John said cockily once again.

Maria giggled at his teasing "YES! Now turn over!" Maria told him through her chuckles.

"Someone's feisty." John poked fun at her before turning over on his stomach.

"So I felt bad that you don't get your back rubbed. That's sad, really sad." Maria told him honestly with a smile.

"Yeah it is. You're my only friend in this world Maria." John told the Diva who blushed.

"Yeah?" She taunted back.

"YEAH!" John said loudly with a laugh.

"So you're comfortable with this right?" Maria checked with John; since last night she has not felt threatened by Torrie or their relationship, and with this opportunity, she wasn't about to start now.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely" John said with glee as Maria giggled and blushed again. She slowly sat on top of the WWE champion's butt straddling him, making sure to adjust herself so she was not putting any pressure on her ankle. Maria put some lotion on her hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. She then put a little more lotion on her hands and rubbed that together as well but not fully in. The Raw Diva smoothed her hands over the WWE Champion's shoulder blades applying slight pressure to his skin so the nerve endings and peak points of tension in his back would be stimulated. John groaned at the contact, not because he was perverted, or in pain, but because of pure pleasure. Men never stop to get a massage, or a back rub, and from all the stressful and strenuous activity he does, a massage for him was like a kid with free reign in a toy store.

Maria smiled to herself feeling accomplished knowing right away that she was doing a good job. She continued to do long strokes with minimal pressure to the WWE champion's back with her smooth, small, and supple hands. Maria squirted more lotion on her hands and rubbed them together. She then moved to the Champions neck focusing on all possible pressure points to ensure that she worked the tension out of them all. After massaging his neck, Maria moved on to his broad shoulders. The Diva gave smooth in strokes towards his head and squeezed lightly on the out strokes working the tension out of him. She applied more pressure to his shoulders because she knew he had much tension there due to his career. John moaned in relief feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, literally.

"Feel good?" Maria asked in a sultry voice as her limber hands moved down to his mid back working the tension out to the sides.

"Oh Yeah." John said not teasing as he said 'yeah' this time.

Maria could not resist getting a kick in. "I can't believe Torrie doesn't do this for you. She should be doing this for you at least after every Raw." Maria said in mock surprise and then pointed at his current girlfriend's shortcomings.

"Even if she did, I highly doubt it would feel this good." John exclaimed bringing a triumphant grin over Maria's lips. She wiped the smirk off her face and continued to focus on her activities. "How are you doing this so good? Ria it feels incredible." John told the girl truthfully.

"Oh I went to massage school" She revealed nonchalantly.

"Thank god for you." He said appreciatively and snuggled his head into a pillow. Soon Maria was done with John's entire neck, back and shoulders. She did one last deep stroke with her fingers and went straight along John's spine starting at the top of his butt bone and traveling up to the bottom of his head.

"All done." She said in a chipper tone.

"Can't you keep going?" John asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, what would you like?" Maria asked settling back onto John.

"Anything and everything you can give me. Because if the rest of my body can get to the point that my back is in now, that would be fantastic" The Champion explained honestly.

"Sure." Maria said. The Diva began massaging the back of his biceps and the back of his forearms. After liberally massaging his massive arms, Maria scooted to the foot of the bed and began massaging the back of John's legs. At this, he let out a long contented sigh.

"Ria that feels so good." John said feeling like he was on an aphrodisiac.

"Yeah?" She teased coyly.

"YEAH!" He replied laughing loudly at her sarcasm. After massaging the backs on both of John's massive legs, she began massing his feet.

"Now I get to return the favor." Maria stated referring to all of the times that John had massaged her feet within the past two days.

"Yeah I was wondering when you were going to pay up." John joked with Maria. Maria squeezed his foot down the center and John winced in slight pain.

"I can help John, but I can also hurt." Maria told him sternly, her dominant side turned John on.

"I like it rough Ria." He pressed making her grin.

"Turn over." She told him with a giggle. John turned over onto his stomach and Maria sighed. 'BE BOLD RIA BE BOLD!' Maria sat on directly on John's comfy crotch. John grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Happy that her sweatpants and his thin boxers would hopefully prevent her from feeling anything that might arise. Maria proceeded to massage John's chest, shoulders, abs and the front of his biceps. The whole time John focused on Torrie screaming at him so he would not become excited. Maria then proceeded to massage John's large hands. She then shimmied her way down and massaged his muscular thighs and calves.

When she finished she sat back on her butt. "All done" Maria stated happily.

John pulled her back up so she could sit on him, once again. John intertwined each of his hands with both of Maria's. "Thank you. Ria… I feel so good right now." John told the WWE DIVA.

"Anything for you John." Maria spoke in a naughty tone.

"Anything?" He challenged arching an eyebrow.

"Anything." The WWE Diva announced boldly.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Next Chappie: SEXY PHOTO SHOOT! (I PROMISE THIS TIME!)**


	10. Don't kiss him

_(**A/N:** "AAAAANNNNDDD THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!" The photo shoot. Okay I understand that this chapter is really long, but I had two options, either leave it this long or cut it in half. If I cut it in half, then all of you would be waiting for more of the good stuff and you would be stuck until the next update and since its THANKSGIVING (that is when I am editing this), I AM FEELING GENEROUS! So anyways, I really am happy that Jericho is back but I am hoping that Randy retains his title because every time he gets a belt they never let him keep it for long :-(__ Also, thanks to everyone who added my story to their favs/alerts and reviewed! As always, it is what makes me get these updates out so fast so big thanks to: __**xAttitudex**__**LULUCENA7**__**cenazlilbabeethug**__**JClvr**__ and __**MariaCenaFan**__ The reviews are highly appreciated so keep em' comin'. Now for the recommended reading, I suggest all of you read "__Symphony Of The Stars" Which is the sequel to "Addicted to you" (I highly recommend both stories but read addicted to you first!) and both outstanding stories are by Chain Gang Princess. __Now moving on… when I promise something, I do deliver... And in this chapter, I definitely did deliver. The chapter is lengthy and the details seem unimportant and useless, but there was no way for me to get John and Maria to the point I needed them at, in this chapter without going into depth on the details of the shoots, i.e Maria's posing, and the OC character in this chapter. She will be popping in when needed, she is not important; the only thing she will be doing is giving Maria some much-needed advice... So read, Review, and as always ENJOY!)_

* * *

_(A few hours later in the limo)_

John and Maria were in the limo on their way to the studio for their photo shoot. The pictures from the shoot would be put in the upcoming edition of Raw magazine, and others would be put on the company's website promoting the couple. Maria had her injured foot in his lap as usual and he was rubbing her ankle, the swelling had subsided. Maria played with the rubber on her crutches in silence.

"Ria that massage made me feel like a million bucks." John admitted with a content sigh.

"I'm glad I could help." Maria told him with an accomplished grin.

"So I can come to you when I need a massage from now on?" John asked with a flirty tone matched by a bright smile.

"Of course." Maria told him running her hand over his head smoothing his short hair.

"Yah know what's so cool about you Ria?" John asked the WWE Diva who sipped on her bottle of vitamin water.

"Everything." Maria answered with a large grin.

"Of course, but specifically." John elaborated with a smile.

"No I don't know John, why don't you enlighten me." Maria said turning fully towards him and leaning the side of her face on the back of the smooth leather seat.

"Look at what you're wearing. You are wearing a tank top and sweats to a photo shoot. And I think that it is something so cool to see a Diva do; actually, it is something that I have never seen a diva do. I mean whenever I had to do shoots with Diva's or I have been to Diva shoots they go all dressed up with pounds of make-up on. And I think it's ridiculous because when they get to the shoot, they have to take all of it off anyway, and get their hair washed because they put too much gook in it and they have to get their make-up redone. They are worked up over nothing; but you, you are so down to earth and natural, you are just a really chill girl. I love that about you Ria." John admonished as Maria smiled genuinely and looked at the water bottle that lay in her lap. A few strands of hair hung over her face.

"Thanks, I remember when I first started, Melina called me shabby because I dressed comfortably. That made me feel so stupid, but I knew that if I started acting like her it would only make me hate myself." Maria revealed to John.

"Ria, none of those girls can measure up to you. So don't let them get to you, they can say whatever they want it's no shit off your shoulders. They're just haters because they know you're a threat and they see you as competition." John informed Maria who looked at them shocked.

Maria wondered if John was including Torrie when he said that none of the Diva's could measure up to her. "You cannot be serious John. I'm no threat to those girls, if anything they're a threat to me." Maria admitted her feelings.

"You're not lookin' at the big picture here Ria. Everyone loves you, when you come out to the ring, or on the titantron for interviews, or come out with the kiss cam the crowd goes wild. You are insecure about your ring experience, which can be changed. But the Diva's that talk down to you, they cannot make the crowd like them. Look at Jillian Hall, it doesn't matter what she does at this point, she looks like a transvestite and the crowd hates her. Melina is a whore who seduced Dave into cheating on his cancer sick wife, everyone knows about that now too, thanks to Dave's book, things like that are career breakers. But you Maria, what you have is a career maker. And what you have is your natural, down to earth, wholesome, and loveable personality. Those Diva's would kill for that, because that means more air time, which means more spotlight, which means title shot, which means more money, fame, and glory. They know you have that in your reach; You seriously think a lame Diva like Kelly Kelly is going to get a serious shot at the gold? Exactly, hell no." John explained to the unconfident Diva gently.

"You should become a motivational speaker John." Maria told him with a chuckle.

"I should shouldn't I?" John asked with a grin. John rolled his eyes when his cell phone began ringing once again with Torrie's special ring tone. "C'mon pick up the phone! Where are you?! Why are you ignoring me?! Pick up the phone will ya?! C'mon, ya pissin me off! Pick up the phone will ya? C'mon pick up the phone!" John finally flipped open the phone.

"Hey." He said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Well right now I'm on my way to the photo shoot I have scheduled for today… It's for the magazine Tor… Oh it's for the storyline"…

"Yes she's here; she's doing the shoot with me. Tor I can't do a romantic storyline photo shoot by myself. That's a ridiculous idea Torrie."

John said with a sigh. Maria felt bad for him; she placed her small soft hand over his large strong one. John smiled at her, thankful for the support. Maria knew Torrie was badmouthing her but it didn't matter, because only a few hours earlier she had just given the WWE champion an excellent massage.

"So you got my message then?" John confirmed with his unhappy girlfriend.

"Yeah, well my flight is at 2:00 tomorrow. So I will see you at about 5:30 6ish." Explained John.

"How are you doing?" He asked not in the least bit concerned.

"Really? I am sure it will turn out alright; your perfume will turn up in one of your suitcases eventually. You always think that you left it behind in a hotel room and then you find it two weeks later. Don't worry it'll be fine." John assured his girlfriend.

"Well Tor, I just arrived so I'm going to go to my shoot and I will call you when I'm done kay?" John lied in an effort to tie up the conversation.

"Me too… Buh bye." John ended the call and looked at Maria apologetically.

"I'm kind of nervous." Maria revealed to John who looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Why? You do this stuff all the time don't you?" John asked as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Well usually, when I do photo shoots, there's one girl there her name is Tera, she handles wardrobe, and she is really nice, she makes things totally comfortable for me. She was there when I was in the Diva Search, and she was here every shoot that I have done here on after. I don't know where I would be without her, I get uneasy when I pose so she always pops up with awesome music and it gets me going. Nobody else would do all the nice things that she does for me, the other Diva's told me that she's the only one that ever plays music for them. Unfortunately she's not going to be here, so there is going to be somebody else filling in for her in wardrobe." Maria explained with a nervous lop sided grin.

"Well where is Tera?" John asked curiously.

"She's in San. Lucas; the Diva search girls did a photo shoot there yesterday.

"Oh… Well you'll do fine Ria." John reassured her and put his hand over hers. He felt the car slow to a stop. He looked up to see that the limo driver was parking and the WWE champion saw that they were on a very busy street and just to their right was a large sky scraper that the photo shoot would be held in. "Guess we're here." He stated.

"Guess so." Maria exclaimed as the limo driver opened up John's door. John got out of the limo and helped Maria out behind him. First, he took her crutches out and leaned them on the side of the limo. He then helped Maria get out. She put the crutches under her arm and walked toward the building door. John walked behind her to ensure that she would not fall. He then opened the door for her. The pair went to the middle of the lobby up to a large circular desk with a security guard sitting at a computer.

"Hi, we're here for the photo shoot." Maria exclaimed cheerfully.

"Top floor." The guard stated not bothering to look up at them.

"Uhh Which room?" Maria questioned further as John scowled at the guard for having an attitude.

"It's the entire floor hun." The guard exclaimed unenthusiastically.

"Maybe you could try looking at her when she's talking to you." John said leaning his palms on the counter.

"Look I—Oh I am so Sorry Mr. Cena and Ms. Kanellis! It is right this way! I truly apologize, I didn't even know it was you guys, I should have been paying' attention." The guard stammered and stuttered coming out from behind the desk and going to the elevator and pressing the button. The guard waited nervously for the elevator to come down.

"I'm so sorry about that, it's the entire floor, as soon as you get off the elevator you're in the shoot." The guard explained as the two shook their heads in understanding. The pair got onto the elevator and watched the door closed.

"John you're so intimidating sometimes." Maria told him with a giggle.

"Well, I'm just an intimidating type of guy." John said stepping closer and in front of her to prove a point.

"Yeah?" She teased him with his signature _Yeah_.

"YEAH!" He yelled with a laugh. John put his hands on either side of Maria's head, Maria felt her breath soften, and quicken. She would have loved the position they were in, if not for the fact that she looked like a loser on crutches. John pressed his forehead to hers. Maria stared into his dreamy blue eyes and felt her heart flutter. Maria knew John was toying with her; as soon as the elevator beeped, signifying that they reached their destination, John turned around as if he had not done anything.

The WWE champion allowed the Diva to go in front of him on her crutches. He watched her walk out of the elevator enjoy the view; John shook his head 'Damn she's sexy' even on crutches! He thought to himself walking out shortly after. The photographer of the photo shoot walked up to Maria.

"Hello Ms. Kanellis, Mr. Cena! My name is Donovan and I am the photographer for this session today. Okay I am just going to give you guys the run down of the photo shoot, but before that, Ms. Kanellis, Vince informed me of your injury, and I just want you to know we are going to go easy on you, no crazy stuff today. We are going to be doing independent shots for the both of you first. Following those, we will take shots of the two of you together. Okay you guys can both—" Donovan was cut off mid sentence.

"MARIA!" A medium height and slightly chubby girl ran up to Maria and grabbed her in a hug forcing Maria to drop her crutches.

"TERA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE IN SAN LUCAS UNTIL TOMORROW!" Maria exclaimed with a surprised smile.

"I WAS! BUT I LEFT SAN LUCAS ON A RED EYE! The diva search girls are still there but I wanted to make it to your shoot! So I left San Lucas at 2am and now I'm here!" The girl stated excitedly with a wide grin.

"Oh Tera you didn't have to do that." Maria said her eyes welling up. She was not that sensitive, but Tera had gone out of her way for Maria time and time again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOU ARE THE NICEST DIVA IN THE WWE! HOW COULD I NOT?! I bought some music for you too. And I have all your outfits laid out, nothing to racy but just right! Oh sorry Donovan! I'll let you finish talking, Maria I'll be in your dressing room." Tera exclaimed picking up Maria's crutches while she apologized to the photographer who rolled his eyes. Tera handed Maria her crutches and ran off.

"Okay, so what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was that John will be doing his independent shots first because it will take you longer to get through hair and make-up. Then Maria you will do your independent shots. Then we will take a lunch break, and you guys can take a chance to relax. Afterwards you guys will go through hair and make-up again, actually Maria will John you will just be getting a wardrobe change, then we will do the shots of both of you to promote your new storyline and then we will call it a rap." The photographer explained.

"Sure thing" Maria said happily.

"Gotcha." John replied.

"Okay Cena you can head on over there and Maria you are going to hair and make-up." Donovan, the photographer stated and walked off.

"See Ria, things are turning out just fine." John told Maria who nodded in agreement.

"I'm just surprised she came from San Lucas all the way here just for me." Maria exclaimed shocked.

"Maria, you don't see what I see. You are the kindest, most considerate, most understanding, funniest, most playful, sweetest, nicest, and fantastic girl I know. If I were Tera I would have came for you too." John told Maria who blushed furiously. "Did you need me to help you over to hair and make-up?" John asked Maria worried about her walking over the various cords and crates in the area.

"Yeah that'd be great." Maria told the WWE Champion. John walked with her over to hair and make-up as Tera ran back in forth between clothes racks.

"Oh hi! Your about to go through hair and make-up? HI MR. CENA! I'm TERA!" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi Tera. Thanks for coming all the way here for Maria." John thanked the girl for being there for his friend.

"OH NO NEED TO THANK ME! I'd do anything for Ria, she's one of the few Diva's that talks to me like I'm a person. And one of the very few Divas' that doesn't yell at me about the clothes covering them up to much." Tera exclaimed with a giggle. Maria blushed at the fact that the two were talking about her as though she was not even in the room.

"Speaking of which, what are the themes for today?" Maria asked Tera who smiled.

"Well Maria your theme is the fall season, so you're going to be in five different outfits some browns, blacks, and tan's, autumn colors. And some metallic's as well. Mr. Cena, your shoot does not have a theme. And the shoot for the both of you has three different themes. One just announcing that the two of you are an item, the next is for the match coming up at a pay per view, where Maria will be the guest referee, and another conveying that Maria is your manager. So you guys have it pretty easy. And I heard about your ankle Maria, I hope your okay." Tera explained as John bowed his head in guilt.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Maria answered as she took a seat in the chair in front of the hair and makeup vanity.

"Well, I better go that guy Donovan seems like a tight ass. Catch ya lata Tera. Bye Ria, I'll see you on the set." John said bending down and kissing her cheek causing Maria to grin like a fool. After John was out of earshot, Tera grinned.

"You like him don't you? _SEE_! I KNEW IT! He's going out with Torrie, are you sure you're not losing your mind?" Tera checked on her friend as she pulled the racks closer to Maria to talk to her while she worked.

"Well… I like him, but I haven't made any moves… Alright alright, how do you know me so well? Ugh, well I am flirting a lot… And the more time I spend with him the more I figure out that he truly, utterly, and literally _hates_ his girlfriend. Tera the man is absolutely miserable with her, but he is so used to her that he will not let go. Torrie Wilson makes me sick! All she does is complain and whine about me spending time with John. I guarantee you, once we get back on the road with them, that physco bitch is going to put me through hell! I can feel the pain and humiliation already." Maria told Tera who organized Maria's various outfits.

"Well I'll tell you what, you can flirt with John all you want, just let him make the first move in terms of kissing and what not. Because once this all blows up, it will truly have been John's choice to cheat on Torrie. _Don't kiss him_ Maria, let him kiss you. I am warning you, if you kiss him, it will make anything and everything that falls afterwards your fault. Say you kiss him and things get out of control, if he regrets it, you don't want him saying you made him do it. So _don't kiss him_!" Tera said.

"I already did." Maria admitted to Tera who dropped the bundle of hangers she was holding.

"YOU WHAT?!" She shrieked drawing attention.

"Well, he kissed me actually. But it was at a signing and for a fan." Maria explained further. Tera clutched her chest in relief and bent down to pick up the hangers.

"I already know about _that kiss_. It is everywhere, on the internet, on you tube. It is on myspace, and facebook! And it was sent to I thought you meant that you guys kissed after that as well." Tera revealed.

"WHAT?! Oh no Tera, I knew the website got it, because Vince knew about it. But I didn't know it was all over the rest of the internet. Shit now Torrie definitely has to know." Maria whined in nervousness. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She exclaimed and limped next door to the bathroom. Maria gagged into the toilet and when she returned Tera had a bottle of mouthwash waiting for her.

"You're a life saver" Maria said limping back into the bathroom to rinse out her mouth. After she returned, she plopped back down into the chair as the hair stylist came over and smiled at Maria.

"Look, you guys are just doing your job; If Torrie wants to penalize the two of you for that, then she's a hypocrite. Look at her old storyline with Carlito. You didn't see John trying to rip his head off now did you? Of course not, because it comes with the territory, WWE equals storyline, which equals romance which equals kissing, rubbing and whatever else comes along. Carlito and Torrie kissed all the time. Torrie's a butt munching bitch, don't pay any attention to her or any nonsense that spills out of her dirty mouth." Tera exclaimed supportively.

"I suppose your right, but yeah, I'll leave all the big decisions up to John." Maria replied as the hair stylist began doing her hair.

_(A half hour later)_

Maria took off the bandaging around her ankle and limped onto the chair sitting directly off the set. She was wearing an all black silky and tight dress which had a wide V-neck dipping all the way down right before her naval showing off an ample amount of her chest. The dress stopped just at her upper thigh. Maria had on long diamond earrings, a matching necklace, and bracelet. She wore black spaghetti strapped 4-inch heels and her hair was down with large curls. Apparently, Tera had bought music to play for John as well. Maria watched his ease with the camera as Jay-Z's "Blue Magic" boomed through the speakers. Maria could not help but smile and nod her head at the vibe she was getting from the shoot. John sat on a solid black box; the backdrop of the shoot was black as well. He was shirtless and wore a pair of long dark blue denim shorts with crisp white nike air forces. His serious facial expression would speak volumes to the people looking at the photos. The photographer directed him to stand up sideways and look towards the camera. John did so and Maria admired his perfect physique.

Tera shouted, "Hang on." She tossed Cena a camouflage baseball cap and his title belt. John put the cap on and turned back to the camera. The shoot continued and John's rapport with the camera was amazing. Maria sat up in her chair intrigued by the various shots. As Jay-Z's "Roc Boys" blared through the sound system, It was then Maria really thought about how successful that John Cena was, he was a musical artist, an actor, WWE Champion, World Tag Team champion, a hero to many little boys and girls across the world, and he had looks that made women fall to their knees. Maria admired the WWE Champion in awe. At that moment, Maria realized that the WWE champion was the epitome of American Success. That was when Maria felt not only lucky to be in this storyline with the WWE champion she felt proud, honored even. As if on que the song ended, and the photographer had used up three rolls of film on John.

"Okay that's the end of your independent shots Mr. Cena. Excellent Job, you can go relax for now." Donovan exclaimed as he changed the film in the camera. John walked over to Maria who stood up slowly.

"Wow, not only do you have a way with the ladies, you have a way with the camera." Maria flirted.

"You know it baby." John replied. Maria shook her head with a giggle.

"Ms. Kanellis you're up!" The photographer shouted. Maria limped her way over to the set and sucked in a breath. Maria immediately loosened up as Nicole Scherzinger's "Whatever you like" started to play. Maria leaned her weight on her uninjured ankle. She put one hand on her slim hip and she ran the other through her hair stopping mid way.

"Perfect Maria! Perfect!" The photographer shouted as he snapped various pictures. Maria turned her body slightly away from the camera and looked over her shoulder towards the camera. She pouted her lips and arched one eyebrow making for a great shot.

"Amazing Purely amazing!" Donovan shouted sounding like Santino Marella. Maria turned around with her body facing sideways on the other side. She bent her injured leg back and pointed her foot straight while putting one hand in her hair. She bared the immense pain in her foot with a smile and tilted her head up towards the ceiling, her hair gracefully lying on her back with the volume of the curls.

"BRILLIANT BRILLIANT!" The photographer stated giddily.

'So she massages like it's a pro, simple because she _is_ a pro. She is funny, she is kind, she is sweet, she doesn't complain, she listens to my problems, and she is sexy as fuckin hell. She is exactly that brilliant. Mother-fucking-amazing." John thought to himself as he tried to keep himself from becoming aroused by Maria and her movements, he shifted in his chair uncomfortably as the shoot continued on.

Maria's motivation, inspiration, and adrenaline rushed as Jennifer Lopez's "Do it well" pumped through the speakers. Maria took a dominant stance, bent forward and blew kisses at the camera as the strange photographer shrieked in delight.

"YES! YES! That's it!" He yelled.

"Hang on." Maria said and limped over to the empty black box on the side and slid it over to the middle of the set. She turned to the side and put her injured foot on the box she left her arms drop behind her loosely and she arched her back tilted her head up and closed her eyes.

"Ms. Kanellis you're outstanding! OUT STANDING!" The photographer cheered her on as he was already on his third roll of film. Maria sat on the box and turned sideways. She rested on her hands which were behind her and held them straight. She once again arched her back forward and tilted her head up toward the ceilings. She stretched her legs out in front of her and crossed them sexily. After hearing the camera click a few times, Maria lifted up one leg and bent it so her heel was resting on the side of the box.

"EXCELLENT EXCELLENT!" Donovan screamed from behind the camera. John rolled his eyes at the photographer who kept saying every word twice.

Maria put one shoulder forward and looked at the camera. She gave a sexy smile and lifted her injured foot all the way up and dipped her torso back still keeping her back arched forward.

"OH MY GOD!" Donovan shouted in amazement.

"Okay Donovan, you used three rolls on this one outfit, it's time to change her." Tera cut in and helped Maria wobble off set.

'She goes through all that pain when she's injured for a photo shoot. She is truly dedicated to her work. If that were Torrie, she would have cancelled the shoot completely." John thought to himself admiring Maria's outstanding work ethic.

About ten minutes later Maria wobbled back onto the set wearing a pair of light denim jeans brown strappy sandals and a brown button down silk vest. The vest had a low dip and bared her shoulders and was cut like a triangle at the bottom, thus baring her naval. It was obvious that it was supposed to be worn over something but Maria wore nothing under the vest. Britney Spears "Gimmie More" began to play and Maria got her adrenaline pumping again. She sat on the box and faced the camera she spread her legs and her arms on her knees. She shifted her torso to her left and smirked at the camera cockily. Maria grew tired of the box and kicked it out of the way. She lay on her side on the ground that was covered with a black sheet. She looked up at the camera innocently with her face resting sweetly in her palm and her arm resting on her elbow. After pouting and winking at the camera a few times, Maria lifted her left leg up and let it bend with her heel resting on the ground. The camera clicked again, again, and again.

"Sexy! Sexy!" Donovan said, Maria held back scoffing. She turned her body flat on her back and propped herself up on her elbows. She stared at the ceiling, when the camera clicked multiple times Maria shifted her knees so that they were both bent. Then that one was bent, and then one was lifted sexily. Then one was lifted sexily while the other was bent.

"CHANGE" Tera shouted scooting Maria off the set. Maria came black in time for Jay-Z's "Change Clothes" she was clad in a silver asymmetrical metallic dress that stopped just after her butt along with silver sparkly closed toe stiletto pumps on her small feet. Maria twisted and turned, tussling her hair as Donovan went through the roll of film loving Maria's relationship with the camera. Maria kicked the box back over to herself. She stood behind the box and rested her injured leg on her knee on top of the box. She gave the camera a sultry seductive glare and ran one hand through her hair dropping the other loosely at her side. After posing a few more ways, Maria changed her outfit two more times before her independent shots were done.

"BREAK!" Donovan shouted walking away from the camera. Tera helped Maria wobble off set.

"Oh I brought you some comfy clothes too." Tera told Maria tossing her a plain white t-shirt and basketball shorts. Maria changed into the clothes gratefully and stepped out of the bathroom barefoot.

"Here's your lunch I got you a salami sandwich from a deli down the street and a ham salad. I know you hate the food they serve at the shoots." Tera said.

"Tera you're too good to me." Maria said at the third surprise Tera had given her. It began with her merely showing up, then the comfortable clothes, and finally the food. John came over to Maria and plopped down next to her on the sofa. He had a huge hamburger with everything on it and a mountain of French fries followed by a can of Pepsi.

"Hey where'd you get that sandwich?" John asked scarfing down his food.

Maria giggled at the amount of food on his plate. "Tera bought it for me before she got here." Maria exclaimed.

"Whoa, she gets the royal treatment from you Tera." John told Tera with a smirk.

"She deserves it." Tera said walking off with a smile and taking Maria's outfits with her.

"You did excellent Maria; I had to take a few deep breaths." John admitted causing Maria to blush. She finished chewing the food in her mouth and smiled.

"Yeah that's with music playing. Without the music playing, well let's just say I would have been stiff as a bored." Maria admitted to the WWE Champion.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing Ria, _I_ was _stiff_ as a bored." John said pervertedly wiggling his eyebrows. Maria's eyes widened and she began laughing hysterically not sure, if the Champion was kidding.

"You better be joking Cena." Maria said as Tera walked back over to her with an ice pack.

"Hey I just—Don't mind me I'm just trying to tie this on your- okay got it. See you guys in a bit." Tera said walking away after tying the ice pack to Maria's injured ankle.

"She is sooo sweet." Maria told John with a sigh.

"That's what happens when you're as nice to people as you are." John exclaimed 'If that were Torrie the girl probably would have chucked that ice pack at her head.' He thought to himself with a laugh.

Over their break, the two continued to eat and chit chat. Once it was done Maria and John parted ways. Maria rinsed out her mouth and changed into a sexy tight fitting referee shirt that dipped low between her breasts showing off her chest and it stopped right before her belly button. She also had a cute pair of matching leather ass shorts to match. Tera gave her a brand new pair of all black suede puma sneakers. The stylist re-did the curls in Maria's hair along with changing her make-up making it lighter. Maria and John met on the set, John was wearing a Hustle Loyalty Respect shirt with a pair of long black denim shorts and as usual his white air forces.

Maria immediately looked at the prop on the set which was a unique iron rod chair that was all black. The chair was stylish and chic, thin and sexy. Thoughts ran through Maria's head of what possible shots she could make with the chair. The pair stood on the set awkwardly as Donovan changed his film. Maria looked to her left and saw Tera winking and giving her thumbs up. Flo-Rida's "Low" began to play and Maria sucked in a breath and stretched out her shoulders to loosen up.

"Excellence has arrived." A bossy woman with large sunglasses came into the light with a bag. Maria knew this woman to be Klareese, Klareese handled many of the Diva's photo shoots, and photo shoots for the pay-per-views.

"Donovan, your not needed you can leave now." The women said dismissing the photographer who scoffed in anger. John and Maria laughed as Klareese set up her camera and filled it with film.

"Mr. Cena you haven't met me before, I'm Klareese, and you two are ready right?" Klareese asked rhetorically. "FIX THOSE DAMN LIGHTS!" She yelled Maria and John squinted under the heated lamps. "NOT THAT BRIGHT YOU IMBESLLES!" She screamed as they adjusted the lights again. "FAN! SOMEONE GET ME A FAN!" Klareese shouted. A fan was placed directly under the camera and turned on. Maria's hair started to blow. "ARE YOU RETARDED?! YOU ARE GOING TO BLOW HER HAIR OUT! TURN IT DOWN SOME!" She shouted as John chuckled at the photographer's rude demeanor.

"TAKE THAT DAMN HAT OFF! We want as little clothing as possible in this shoot!" Klareese yelled as Tera practically tripped over a lighting stand running up to John and snatching the hat off his head.

"Shirt, take off your shirt" Tera whispered, John took his shirt off and Tera smoothed over his hair.

"Maria I've been to many shoots with you; let's see how much you've learned from me." Klareese challenged. Klareese did many shoots with the Divas and she actually cared about her work. She taught the Divas one thing, "_take the shoot_". "_Own the shoot_", she told the Divas countless times; if you take control, then you will not be forced to do anything you are uncomfortable with. If you _own the shoot_, the photographer can't; therefore, he is following your lead, and the ball is in your court. Hence why Maria took no direction from Donovan earlier. Klareese taught the Divas this to protect them from doing things that compromised their dignity at a photo shoot just because a photographer told them too. Maria hobbled over and moved the chair out of the way and pulled the box back onto the set with John looking on confusedly.

"Kay, John sit here." Maria told him softly. John sat on the box. "Face side ways." Maria whispered. John faced sideways and Maria stood behind him and took a deep breath. She placed her hands delicately on his shoulders and looked at the camera with a confident smile as John glared at the camera with a serious expression.

"That's it Ria! Your not hopeless, you proved me wrong." Klareese was one for constructive criticism. Maria shifted her position a few times, after feeling it was time for a slight change she bent down and wrapped her arms around John.

"THAT'S IT!" Klareese said approvingly as John held her hands with his. Maria slid back up leaving her arms placed on John's shoulders. John slid his hands over Maria's as the camera clicked more.

"Tera pass John his belt." Maria shouted off the set. Tera gave John his belt. He put it on his shoulder; he and Maria took various shots with the belt before Maria got John to stand up. Maria kicked the box out of the way and told John to face the camera. Once he did Maria bent down and sat between John's legs leaned her head and back on one leg and curving one of her legs around his other. Klareese was highly impressed and took several shots before Maria got on her knees and wrapped one arm around John's leg and placed the other on the ground firmly. The WWE Diva then sat on the outside of one of John's legs and wrapped her arm around it and her leg. She looked up at him as if she worshiped him (which she did) and Klareese took multiple shots of them in that position. Maria rose to her feet and dragged the chair back to the middle of the set, she placed the chair in the middle and the two posed the same way as they had done with the box. Maria then told John to stand up and get behind her. Maria stood behind the chair and bent over bracing her arms on the back of it. Baby Bash's "Cyclone" began to play causing Maria to focus on the camera. Naturally, John put his hands on Maria's hips as she bent over the chair with a naughty grin. She picked the title belt up that was lying to the side. She held the title belt in her hands and also onto the chair and bent over once again as John took dominant stance behind her holding onto her hips allowing the shot to show of the championship belt.

"This is hot!" Klareese exclaimed loving the chemistry between the two.

Maria stood back up and leaned back into John's chest. John took the title belt and placed it around Maria's waist and put his arms around her as Klareese hooted.

"WOW THAT'S SOME POSE! You guys are great!" She shouted surprised. Maria took her injured leg and placed it over the back of the chair sexily. She rested her heeled foot on the seat of the chair and John stood behind her. One arm resting on her waist and the other holding up the WWE championship.

"Ouch you two are a dangerous pair." Klareese stated clicking the camera. Maria turned towards John and stepped closed to him so that their bodies were pressed together. Maria put her hands on his shoulders and arched her back and lifted up her injured leg. She tilted her head to the ceiling as John gave the camera a stone cold glare as he held up the WWE Championship. For an inter-gender photo shoot, there wasn't much a male could do; it was the female's job to work the camera.

"TURN OFF THAT DAMN FAN!" Klareese shouted as the fan was immediately cut.

"You too are heatin' up the room!" Klareese said now on her second roll of film. After a few shots were taken in that stance, Maria turned her back to the camera and John stood behind her facing the camera. He took the WWE title and placed it towards the camera over Maria's backside he held the straps of the title as though they were keeping Maria in place pressed against him. Maria placed her hand on his head and turned her head around towards the camera with a sultry stare.

"DAMN YOU TWO ARE ON FIRE!" Klareese shouted as she clicked the camera multiple times. Maria turned her and John sideways and leaned her forehead to his as though they would kiss any second. Maria lifted up her injured leg and rested it on John's hip as John held up the WWE Championship toward the camera.

"AMAZING! PURELY AMAZING!" Klareese said as the chemistry made for a great photo shoot. Maria placed her right hand on John's cheek and her left on his chest as they continued to face the camera side ways. She looked up at him in adoration as John stared at the camera with a fierce intensity as he continued to hold up the WWE championship.

"CHANGE!" Tera shouted wanting to get in the other outfits. John helped Maria off the set and the two quickly parted ways. Maria changed into a black business skirt suit. The jacket was petite and chic; under it, Maria wore nothing except a visible hot pink bra. The pink bra matched the frames of the chic sexy glasses that Tera put on her. The skirt to the suit stopped just before her upper thigh. On her feet, Maria wore matching hot pink heels. The make-up stylist put hot pink lip-gloss and eye shadow on her while the hair stylist swept her hair up sexily in a clip with a few curls framing her face.

"There now you look like a naughty lawyer" Tera said to Maria as they looked at her in the mirror. Maria giggled at her friend's humor before hobbling back over to the set as John showed up wearing a black Beware of Dog T-Shirt and a long pair of black denim Roca Wear shorts. Tera tossed Maria a black leather folder. "it's a planner, use it as a prop." Tera exclaimed to Maria who nodded. Will I Am's "Damn Girl" began to play and John sat down in the black chair and Maria stood closely behind him placing one hand on his shoulder and pretending to be interested in the contents inside the folder. As John stared at the camera. After various shots, Maria sat in John's lap on one of his legs and crossed her own once again looking in the folder. Maria moved the chair out of the way and stood face to face with John. She placed her right arm around his neck, removed the clip from her hair, and let it fall gracefully behind her. She tossed the clip off the set and took her glasses off and put the arm of the glasses in her mouth sexily.

"That's one hot mama!" Klareese shouted from off the set. Maria put her glasses back on. John sat in the chair again and Maria straddled him letting the heels on her feet rest against the inside of the front legs of the chair. She and John took multiple shots in this position. Maria took her glasses off. John had his hands resting right above Maria's backside.

"Don't move, I want to take a bunch just like these. Cena move your hands down! Don't be so shy!" Klareese ordered knowing Maria well and what she _was_ and _was not_ comfortable with. John moved his hands to the one place he had wanted to hold for the past few days. Soon J Holiday's "Bed" began to play bringing a different vibe to the set.

"Maria move your face in!" Klareese ordered being vocal with their movements.

Maria inched her face closer to John's as the shots continued. John stared into her eyes; he noticed a slight tremble in her lips as she sat on top of him. Maria didn't know if it was her imagination or if John was actually aroused. Slowly as though they were two magnets, John's face inched closer to Maria's as well. Klareese was about to tell them to change positions when she saw their lips connect. It was just a barely there brush at first, but that quickly changed.

Tera gasped when she walked over to the side of the set and saw Maria kissing John heatedly. Or was it John kissing Maria? Yes, Maria was on top, but John was the one with his head forward and he was moving his one hand up to the back of her head to pull her closer! Maria couldn't help but moan into John's mouth as he pressed her tighter against him. Maria felt one of his hands gripping her backside and the other tangled in her hair. She shifted on top of him so she was literally sitting on his arousal; John groaned into her mouth as Maria stroked the back of his neck with want. To Maria's delight, she felt John's tongue asking permission to enter her mouth; of course, she welcomed it in. Maria and John's tongue dueled in a delicious dance. The two continued to kiss as if they were the only two people in the room.

All of the hangers Tera was holding dropped causing a loud splatter on the cold cement floor. The noise did not stop them from kissing, but it did bring them back to reality. Maria slowly pulled away from John's mouth as he moved forward still wanting more.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	11. A slight mix up

_(A/n: Okay another lovely update for you all, and during Raw… I'm not sure if anyone else noticed it, but Jeff seemed a little fatigue during his match with H, I mean he still performed well but he seems slightly off beat, no? BTW the love of my life just came on (HE LOOKED FUCKING HOT!) and said he would end Ric Flair's career tonight, I hope so, and I know he's capable of doing it, but the creative team are assholes and don't know went to cut an old dog loose. I respect Ric Flair and he is a pillar in WWE history, but I'm sick and tired of seeing him in the ring! He's an old bag of dirt! Also, big shout out to __**x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3**__, her baby is in the ring right now (cody)… Okay there's a few things you need to know before reading this chapter, there are some text message conversations and those are italicized, also the cell phone that I personally have is discussed in this chapter, and with good reason. The phone I have is fucking awesome, its a maroon Sprint Treo 755 palm. It is better than a blackberry, I know because I had a black berry for one day and I was bored with it and I made my daddy take it back and get me a better phone because the black berry was stupid… It's a touch screen and it does anything you can imagine from music to live tv, to email, excellent web site viewing, instant messaging, and of course text messaging, it keeps your text messages up like a regular instant message chat and saves everything for several months at a time as opposed to the usual inbox and outbox on normal phones. So I explained that so you guys will understand what the hell I'm talking about soon! Well this chapter is the bridge back into the real world for Maria and John. I know that you all are still on high from the kiss and the massage but the severity of this chapter means more than all of that, and you all will find out why… I want to thank everyone who added me to their favorite stories and their story alerts, and also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: __**LULUCENA7**__**cenazlilbabeethug**__**JClvr**__**MariaCenaFan**__**xAttitudex**__**, and **__**KageMori**__. Everything that ALL of you do is highly appreciated! Now comes the little trend that I have been doing as of late, (Drum roll please….) Recommended reading! This time I have a few recommended readings which are: "__**The Champion and The Diva**__", "__**Razor's Edge**__" and "__**Edge The musical**__" All by __**x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3**__, Her stories are kick ass and "the champion and the diva" puts me through a lot of emotions! I also recommend checking out all of the stories by __**xAttitudex **__especially "__**These Dreams**__" and "__**Such opposites**__" those stories are AhMazing! Okay enough babbling, on with the story Read Review and as always Enjoy!) _

* * *

"Can we get makeup over here?! Wipe the lip gloss off of his lips and put more on hers!" Klareese shouted. Maria looked down bashfully and she slowly slid herself off John, who immediately threw his hands in his lap to prevent anyone from seeing what Maria was doing to him. He couldn't help but become aroused, the girl that he had been lusting after for the longest time had been sitting on his lap, straddling him, and he had been given the freedom to grab her ass and kiss her as much as he wanted for the past few moments, he just couldn't help himself.

"CHANGE!" Tera yelled worriedly.

Before they got off the set, Klareese walked over to them. "That was awesome, I would have let you two keep going but once you guys got really into it I couldn't get anymore good shots, but I did get a few though." Klareese said with a cackle before walked off. John and Maria didn't have time to speak because Tera came on set and scooted Maria off.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She shrieked at her once they were inside Maria's dressing room.

"YES! YES I AM! I cannot believe that just happened!" Maria exclaimed, she was a bundle of nerves, she didn't know if she was happy, or afraid, or excited, she just didn't know. But she did know that she loved the way John's hands felt on her ass and the way his tongue felt in her mouth and the way his lips felt against her own.

"If one of the set hands recorded that and Torrie sees it then you two are in trouble!" Tera exclaimed to her friend.

"But you just said earlier that it didn't matter!" Maria looked at her friend confusedly like a lost puppy.

"Yeah for a PICTURE! NOT A MAKE-OUT SESSION! THAT WAS A MAKE-OUT SESSION! YOU TWO COULDN'T EVEN BREATHE AFTERWARDS! That's why I called for a change! John was a little too happy there! Imagine how embarrassed he was!" Tera exclaimed causing Maria to blush. "Okay, we're going to do damage control now. We're going to put you in your last outfit, and you two are going to act like this never happened and you can talk about it or _NOT_ talk about it! But just do it in _PRIVATE_! From now on, whatever you two do is you two's business! SO DON'T LET THE WHOLE WORLD SEE IT!" Tera shouted at her friend tossing her a plain white cap sleeved midriff top, with dark blue denim jeans and white pastry sneakers. The hair stylist straightened Maria's hair and removed the make-up leaving her with light foundation and sheer lip-gloss giving her a natural warm glow.

_(Meanwhile)_

John shook his head cursing himself as he splashed cold water on his face. His heart was thumping far too fast, and his stomach felt like it was a washing machine on the spin cycle. He never got this worked up over anything, but the mixture of how pretty Maria looked, the massage from earlier, his hands rubbing freely over her ass and his tongue roaming in her mouth got the best of him. 'Look on the bright side, all those clowns out there wish they got to do what I just did' John thought to himself for assurance. He walked out of the bathroom and Tera smiled politely and handed him a Live Fast Fight Hard shirt. John changed shirts and walked back over to the set and stood there nervously suddenly feeling he was under a spotlight. Which he was the entire time, except now it was all the more obvious. Maria hobbled onto the set loving her outfit and feeling refreshed. She smiled at John and quickly looked away.

"Look! You two got what you wanted, now don't let it fuck up my shoot! So I'll give you two five minutes to talk and you had better work it out! Because when I come back, I want chemistry! None of this shy shit!" Klareese said frustrated and stormed off.

"Look I" Both John and Maria said simultaneously.

"No you first" They said again in unison laughing at their awkward timing.

"I'm sorry" They said again at the same time. John bowed letting Maria speak first.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I guess I got caught up. I regret that we kissed, I mean, you have a girlfriend and I just… uh... it was wrong. So let's just put it behind us and move forward." Maria stated although she didn't want to put it behind her at all. She knew for the sake of the shoot that's what she had to say to ease the tension between the two of them.

"Kay." John replied with a shrug not knowing what else to say. The two stood opposite one another more comfortably now as Klareese came back.

"Okay both of you sit on the floor. Maria, sit in between John's legs. John wrap your arms around her. And take that stupid hat off!" Klareese shouted as Tera this time actually did trip over the lamp trying to snatch the hat off John's head. The two took various pictures looking like the perfect couple, and for a few moments, Maria felt like they were.

"I want you two to kiss! Don't gimmie that look you did it perfectly fine on your own a few minutes ago! C'mon just a light peck!" Klareese ordered. Maria and John kissed softly and Maria pulled away with a childish grin as Klareese continued to snap away. They pecked a few more times throughout the various poses until Klareese finally yelled. "CUT! That's a wrap people you did great!"

_(30 minutes later)_

John and Maria were now in the limo and on their way back to the hotel. Until now, the entire ride was silent.

"You hungry?" John asked Maria wondering if she wanted to get something to eat with him.

"No not really." Maria answered staring out of her window wondering why she was given short moments of temporary bliss with John only to have it snatched away. Although they had kissed about five times within the past week, Maria was still craving for more from the WWE Champion.

"Did you want to hang out or something? Maybe the pool at the hotel might be good for your ankle." John suggested hopefully. It was now that he was kicking himself for not saying how he felt about the initial kiss they had shared at the shoot. But how did he feel was the real question.

John felt guilty about the kiss. He felt guilty for what he was doing to his girlfriend of eight months Torrie. He felt awful for kissing Maria, and that's what happened, _he_ kissed _her_, not the other way around, as always John was the one kissing Maria. When the photographer asked them to kiss a few more times John still found himself initiating the small pecks. He felt like a dog grabbing her ass in front of everyone on the set of the photo shoot. The worst part about the entire situation was that he didn't regret the kiss, not in the slightest bit. John found himself wanting to kiss Maria again, he found himself needing to kiss Maria again.

"That sounds fun." Maria spoke softly with a nod.

"Okay we'll take a nap when we get back then go down later tonight." John told Maria who gave a small smile. It was then that Maria couldn't help but roll her eyes when John's cell phone went off with Torrie's signature ring tone.

"Hey babe… I'm still at the shoot I'll call you as soon as I get out." John lied wanting to deal with anything BUT his girlfriend.

"Kay bye." He said and hung up abruptly. He looked at Maria and gave a half smile; Maria turned her head away with an expressionless face. No matter what she did, what she wanted, or how hard she tried to get it, she would never have John Cena, and that was something she was sure of. She flipped open her t-mobile sidekick and began text messaging Ashley, telling her everything that had happened on the shoot.

"_Maria that's terrible how could u?" _

"_I couldn't help myself; I just like him so much that when we're close I just feel overwhelmed, I feel like I can't breath. Like… I don't know he makes me feel like I'm on fire! I think I'm really falling in love with him." _

"_Your falling in LUST not LOVE! He's taken, you have to stop this, it's insane. You should never mix business with pleasure, Maria you know better than this." _

"_But my business is a pleasure! Don't you see? Me ending up in this story line is one of the best things that has happened to me. I know he's not mine, I know I can't have him, but a girl can still dream. Why don't you understand where I'm coming from Ash?" _

"_I do sweetie, I really do, which is why I'm so worried, this is only going to end up being a big mess! And I don't want you caught in the middle of it. I'm friends with Torrie too, and I know how she is, and if she finds out about all this, she's going to want to get revenge on you, which means I'm going to have to kick her ass because I won't let her hurt you. Maria this time, just listen to me and stay out of the way."_

"_How? How can I stay out of the way when Vince is forcing me in the middle?! I'm trying my best but I really like him, and sometimes I just am so wrapped up in how much time we're spending together and I forget reality. When it's just me and him it's just wonderful ash…" _

"_Well it better get un-wonderful real quick because you two are coming down from your heavenly vacation tomorrow and you will be back on the road with the rest of us, so when that happens the two of you will have to curb your enthusiasm._

"_I suppose so, but the closer and closer we get the more I realize that John would be better off without that bitch. She's ruining his life. All she does is nag him, criticize him, and hold him back from doing his job 110. I don't know why he puts up with her antics, I honestly don't._

(At the same time, John was text-messaging Randy)

"_Man what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know that those pictures are going to be everywhere? There are already thousands of pictures of you two in Long Island together, and then there are some of you guys in some really dimly lit restaurant feeding each other… You two need to cool it, and quick!"_

"_I can't help it, I just think she is gorgeous, and when she's around me I just feel like our lips are magnetized. I just can't help myself Randy. And I'm starting to not care what other people think about seeing those pictures." _

"_HELLO! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND… Remember her? Her name is Torrie, and she's a very pretty but not so nice girl, what happened to that? You guys just celebrated your eight-month anniversary right before you and Maria went on this storyline._

"_Randy you know how miserable she makes me… Is it inhumane of me to want something else? Someone else? Someone better? Someone that makes me happy? Maria makes me happy! She's funny she's smart, she's lighthearted, she's sexy, she's HUMBLE, she's easy going! She's caring, considerate, sweet, she gives a nice ass massage. What do you expect me to do? Ignore her? Sorry but that would be impossible in any dimension."_

"_Look all I'm saying, is you mixing business with pleasure isn't going to end up with roses and sunshine. You're going to unintentionally get alot of people involved, and hurt as well. You have to think about other people than just yourself."_

_(Houston Texas)_

Ashley sprinted through the back halls of the Toyota center during the house show. She was up in four minutes and had spent the ten minutes that she should've been heading to the gorilla text messaging a distraught Maria, and she still was!

Just as Ashley was sprinting through the back halls of the Toyota Center, Randy Orton was walking around looking for catering in the unfamiliar Arena while text messaging his best friend John Cena.

**WAM! **

Ashley was clothes lined merely by her speed when she hit Randy. Randy stumbled back dropping his blue treo 755 palm. Ashley fell flat on her back her dropping her blue treo 755 palm as well.

"Oh shit Ash I'm sorry." Randy said immediately pulling her to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked ruffling her hair.

"NO! I have to go out there like now. I'll see you later! Sorry for the tussle!" Ashley apologized and snatched the phone off the ground leaving Randy to pick up the other phone which back had fallen off and the battery had fallen out. Randy turned his phone back on and continued walking. Once the phone powered up, he went back to his text messages and looked at the phone with a confused face. That is when Randy realized Ashley had taken the wrong phone.

The interesting thing about the treo 755 palm was that the text messages were saved as though they were instant message chats that saved the conversations for months in one window. It was for easy access reference, and right now, Randy had VERY easy access. He looked through the long list of conversations and could see part of the last message sent. When he saw his best friend's name, he couldn't help but pry. He clicked into the conversation and his eyes widened. Not being able to help himself, Randy forwarded the entire conversation to John's phone. By the time he reached his locker room, he received a reply message.

"Ash you feelin' okay? I mean, isn't that kind of personal stuff?"

"No you retard it's me... Randy… Me and Ashley accidentally switched phones… Do you care about anything you just read?!"

"HOLY SHIT RANDY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? SHE LIKES ME! SEE I TOLD YOU SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME!"

"Yeah, now the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Dump that dirt bag Torrie."

"You're a real asshole. I mean I'm all for you and Maria getting together. But not at Torrie's expense. I think it would be better if you made her break up with you. Think about it man, as soon as you break up with her, it'll be a big scandal. You don't want that do you? It would be better if you made her want to break up with you instead. Then she can't blame you for seeing someone else."

"No I guess your right… Yeah you're right. It just feels good knowing Maria wants me."

"Are you gonna cheat?"

"Honestly Randy, I don't know. I've been tempted to a couple of times but it never gets to that point."

"Well good luck, see you when you get back man. Don't text back because I'm deleting this convo and I'm turning off ash's phone like we never had discussed this."

After Ashley's match, she returned backstage and picked up her phone by the sound check behind the gorilla. She turned it on and she tilted her head to the side. These weren't her conversations; these weren't people she even knew! SHIT! She had Randy's phone! THIS MEANT HE HAD HERS! Ashley began walking around the arena looking for the Legend Killer. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked at his text messages. She read over his most recent conversation with the WWE champion and she thought she would pass out! She immediately forwarded the entire conversation to Maria.

_(Meanwhile)_

Maria looked over at John with her eyes bulging out of her head. The WWE champion was sleeping. Maria bit her lip wondering why his best friend would send her the conversation; she didn't know what else to do so she chose to not reply as a million thoughts ran through her head. A few moments later, she received another message.

"MARIA ITS ME ASH! I ACCIDENTLY TOOK RANDY'S PHONE! AND WHAT I JUST SENT YOU IS THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN RANDY AND JOHN FROM LIKE.. JUST NOW!"

"ASH THIS IS FANTASTIC! SEE I TOLD YOU I WASN'T CRAZY! I KNEW HE HAD A THING FOR ME!"

"Yeah, but did you read the end? You have a lot of waiting ahead of you. I mean, he said he was going to make Torrie break up with him. Sooo… You better sit and wait patiently and twiddle your thumbs, Randy's right if you guys do this the wrong way it's going to blow up in your faces!"

"I agree. But there's still one big problem, John doesn't know I like him, and I have to PRETEND that I don't know that he likes me! This is going to be really hard Ash."

"Yeah tell me about it. But this is the only way to handle things without ripping everyone else apart. Just please pretend you don't know. And I'm going to give Randy back the phone and pretend like I never spoke to you about this. So don't text back, I'm deleting this!"

Maria's lips curved into an evil smile and she deleted the conversation on her own phone as well; she looked at the WWE Champion sleeping peacefully. She didn't expect him to profess his love for her, or even admit that he liked her, she just wanted to give him reassurance and initiative that he was doing the right thing in splitting up with his current girlfriend of 8 months Torrie. Maria leaned her head over and laid it in his lap. John slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at Maria. Maria fiddled John's fingers against her own looking into his eyes every so often and glancing back down at their hands.

"Listen Ria about that kiss I..." Maria sat up and shook her head.

"No me first… I lied to you… I didn't regret that kiss. Or any of the times we've kissed…And I know that it's wrong of me to feel that way because you have a girlfriend and what not, but I really don't care, that's just the way I feel, and I just wanted to be honest with you. I also want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, not a relationship or a commitment because I know how much you care about Torrie so I'm just going to back off." Maria told him knowing he wanted anything BUT for her to back off. John looked out the window thinking about everything that his current love interest had just said. John couldn't find the words to explain to Maria what he was thinking about, he didn't even know if he should tell her what he was thinking about, she herself said it was wrong to feel the way she did because he had a girlfriend, so if he told her how he felt would she think he was a bad guy for doing that to Torrie? John was completely lost on what he should do; the WWE champion knew he had to at least give Maria some type of reassurance that he understood where she was coming from. John reached across the back seat and took Maria's hand in his own, he then stroked her palm with his thumb. When Maria looked back at him, she saw his small yet warm reassuring smile. She knew that once they got back to the roster, she would get what she had wanted for the past nine months. That being John Cena.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
